When Love Takes Over
by Wanderlust3239
Summary: When Jennifer Lawrence receives a call that her father has been hospitalized, she rushes back home to Kentucky to be by her family's side. While there, Jenn meets a girl who will forever change her life, and causes her to question what's more important in life, fame, or family? Rated T for language and mild drug use. AU.
1. Left

**Yes, I know. "You're not allowed to have this on here. Blah, blah,blah." And if the powers that be take my story down, then so be it. But my hope is that at least one person can enjoy it. Thank you**

* * *

Jenn was exhausted.

When her mother had called her earlier in the afternoon, she had been so hysterical that Jenn could barely make out her words. Through the sobbing, she could make out a few words here and there. After putting together "collapsed" "not breathing" and "Gary stay with me." Jenn hung up the phone and demanded someone get her on the next available flight to Louisville.

Gary Lawrence was a happy, healthy, family man. He had never even so much as broken a bone in his life. The fact that he had now collapsed and seemed to be clinging to life had Jennifer's stomach in knots. Instantly, visions of her father teaching her to ride a bike, to swim, and riding on his shoulders infiltrated her brain. She didn't know whether to cry, puke, or run.

Sitting alone in the waiting room, she knew she should eat something. It was 10:02pm, and the last meal she had consumed consisted of a nutella sandwich, a hand full of Doritos, and a glass of milk at 1:30. But at the moment, nothing even seemed remotely appetizing. Holding a plastic coffee cup in her hand, she took a sip, nearly dropping it to the ground as her hands shook nervously. Trying her best to swallow, she grimaced as the bitter taste washed down her throat. She craved a large French vanilla coffee from Dunkin Donuts.

Banks had begged her to let someone accompany her back home, but Jenn wouldn't have it. Promising to call them as soon as she knew anything, she kissed Liam on the cheek before quickly bolting out of the studio, still fully dressed as Katniss.

The unexpected ringing of her phone caused her to jump, sending coffee spilling all over herself and the chair.

"Shit!" She hissed as she picked up the phone while simultaneously looking for paper towels.

"Hello?" She hadn't even bothered to see who was calling.

"For the love of Christ himself! It's about time somebody answered their damn phone!" A voice bellowed, panic evident.

Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I don't think mom has service back in the O.R waiting area. I just got here about twenty minutes ago. Where are you?"

Ben and her mother waited back closer to the operating room as their father received open heart surgery. As much as she wanted to be with them, hospital policy only allowed two family members at a time. Jenn dealt. At the very least, she hoped the solitude would help calm her nerves.

"At Kennedy airport, trying to get home. It's not going well. This snowstorm is a bitch, and they're cancelling flights all over the tri state area." Christmas was just two weeks away, and Blaine and his wife Kaitie had been visiting her family in New York for the holiday.

Jenn sighed, not knowing what else to do. "As far as I know, he's stable. It's open heart surgery though, it could be hours. As hopeless and futile as it sounds, all we can do is wait and pray for the best."

"Maybe we should rent a car." Blaine suggested, wanting so desperately to be with his family at the moment.

"No, no don't do that. Jesus, there's got to be almost nine inches of snow on the ground according to the news, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. You'll never make it out, just stay put." Jenn assured him.

Blaine blew out a ragged breath. "Jenn please, please keep me updated, it's killing me not to be with you guys."

"I know." She whispered, a tear falling against her cheek. "I promise, I'll call you just as soon as I hear something."

Blaine understood, and they soon said their goodbyes.

Jennifer sat back down, sighing as she brought her hands up to her face. The waiting room was pretty empty save for three other people with minor ailments waiting to be seen. Their check in desk was decorated in garland and white lights while 'It's a wonderful life' played softly on the tv.

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings."

She looked up at the television. This was not how their Christmas was supposed to start.

The sound of tires screeching could be heard just outside the entrance of the Emergency Room. Looking up, she heard a loud thump, and the sound of a car door slamming shut before wheeling out of the parking lot. Two nurses at the front desk briefly looked up as well before jumping into action.

"Get a gurney!" One yelled to the other as she tended to a pale, thin woman. Her stringy brown hair was thrown up in a bun, and she was without a coat or shoes. From a distance, Jenn could see a black substance pouring out of her mouth. Bewildered, she watched as the woman was placed onto a stretcher, and whisked into the E.R, the nurses yelling back and fourth about medical terminology. Looking back from the doors to the E.R to the entry way where the woman had been dumped, Jenn made out the figure of a small child.

A little girl appearing to be about six or seven, stood in the entry way, staring straight ahead. Her stringy, dirty blonde hair fell around her face and shoulders, appearing to not have been brushed recently. And though it was currently thirty seven degrees in Louisville, the child was dressed in a pink and purple Sun dress with a pair of flip flops. No coat was to be found anywhere nearby.

Slowly, unsure of what to do, Jennifer rose from the chair and walked over to where the little girl stood. With her eyes cast downward at the floor, the child looked up to find Jenn kneeling in front of her. Her hair was up in a haphazard pony tail, with stray pieces framing her face, and she wore a solid, long sleeved navy shirt, with a pair of jeans. Both of which were covered in coffee stains. The small girl reached out to touch the gold locket around Jenn's neck, the one Liam had given her for their anniversary.

"Hi." Jenn spoke, unsure of what to say.

The little girl looked up at her. "I like your necklace." She softly whispered.

"Thank you, my boyfriend gave it to me."

The girl smiled. She smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. If Jenn had to guess, she was sure the child hadn't had a proper bath in days.

"My name is Jenn. What's yours?"

"Brielle." She answered, giving Jenn her first piece of information.

"Hi Brielle. Did you come here with your mommy?"

Brielle nodded. "Mommy took too much medicine, the doctors need to fix her."

Jenn's smile faded as she looked at the young girl who appeared so tiny and helpless.

"But don't worry, she'll get better. This happens all the time."


	2. Technicalities

"Miss. Lawrence? Can we get you a blanket?" One of the nurses asked.

Sitting in the chair, Brielle was curled up into my lap, fast asleep, my hand rubbing her back.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great, thank you."

The nurse nodded as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a warm, white cotton blanket.

"Here we are." She said as she covered the two of us up together. "Brielle's social worker should be here around eight."

"Social worker?" I questioned. The nurse sat down in the chair next to us and sighed.

"This isn't Marnie Davis's first go around with us. If I had to guess, this has been her fourth overdose in six years. She's had Brielle taken from her twice already. But somehow, though I don't agree with it, she always gets her back."

"Julia? You're needed in the E.R" a doctor poking his head out from the swinging doors declared.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad to know she's in safe hands. Usually we find a spare bed for her up in peds. Please let us know if you need anything."

I looked down at the little girl asleep in my arms. Her head was pressed against my chest, and her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. I could only imagine the things she had seen, had lived through in six short years of life. Things no child should ever have to endure. Holding her a little tighter, I kissed the top of her head.

"You're safe, sweet girl, you're safe."

* * *

Karen and Liam stood with their arms folded across their chests and heads cocked to the side as they took in the sight before them.

In a chair in the Emergency Room waiting room, Jennifer was fast asleep. In her lap, a small child was also asleep, her head resting on Jenn's chest and her tiny arms wrapped around her neck. A generic, white hospital blanket had been placed on top of the girls. With their breathing soft and even, they looked completely peaceful.

"A friend's daughter?" Liam suggested.

Karen shook her head slowly. "No, only two of Jenn's Kentucky friends have kids, and they're both much younger."

The pair continued to converse back and forth with each other, trying to decide whether or not to wake her when she finally began to shift, and her eyes fluttered. Liam is the first thing she sees.

"What are you...Dad! How's Dad?" She asks, immediately remembering where she is.

"Daddy's gonna be just fine. The surgery went well. He's in the ICU recovering." Karen assured her.

Jenn found herself able to relax for the first time since the moment she boarded the plane.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" She asked, going back to her original question.

"Uh-" He opened his mouth to answer, to tell her that he didn't want her going through this alone, but was immediately cut off by Karen.

"First things first, who in the world is this child?"

Jenn looked down at her, almost forgetting that this would warrant an explanation. "Oh...Uh, I robbed an orphanage."

Karen and Liam rolled their eyes, both of them used to Jennifer's sarcasm.

"Her mother overdosed on drugs. She was literally tossed out of a car, and left on the ground vomiting. Everyone was so focused on her, that Brielle was left behind. I wasn't about to just leave her standing there. Her social worker should be here any minute." She explained.

"Jenn..." Karen began.

"Mom..." Jenn replied, her voice equally as tense.

Karen knew exactly where this was headed, she could see it in her daughter's eyes. Jenn was going to get attached, she was going to want to keep her. Having been a nurse herself, she knew how these cases worked out. Parental reunification was always the goal. In the end, Jenn was going to be left devastated.

"Darling, no. Do not do this to yourself, this is a child were talking about, not a puppy." She warned.

In her arms, Brielle began to wake. Her eyes blinked, and she looked up at Jenn, slightly dazed. "Hey there pretty girl." Jenn whispered, pulling a few stray out of her face. Brielle yawned fully and stretched her body.

"Kathy!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of Jenn's arms and took off running. The three adults looked up to see a middle aged woman.

Dressed in a matching grey skirt and jacket, the short brunette sported a pixie cut. Her round face exuded kindness and warmth. "Hey there pretty princess!" The woman greeted, hugging Brielle. Walking back over, the woman shook Jenn's hand.

"Kathy Holt, you must be Jennifer."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Please excuse my coffee stained clothes and unbrushed hair. I'm a pretty hot mess this morning." Jenn apologized. Kathy dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

Getting down on her knees, Jenn bent down to talk to Brielle. "Hey you, are you hungry?"

Brielle nodded with a closed smile, her hair shaking as her head bobbed.

Jenn smiled. "I thought so. I'm going to talk to Kathy for a few minutes, but this guy right here," She explained, pointing to Liam. "This is my boyfriend Liam, and I know that he would love to take you to the cafeteria for some breakfast."

Brielle looked up at Liam. "You're the one that gave Jenn the pretty necklace."

He chuckled as he nodded his head. "That's right, I did. So what do you say, should we grab some food?"

Brielle looked up to Jenn and Kathy, as if needing assurance that this was the right thing to do. Jenn nodded her head in encouragement.

"Okay." She said, taking Liam's hand, and walking off with him. Pausing momentarily, she looked back at Jenn and waved. Smiling, Jenn felt tears well up in her eyes as she waved back.

* * *

In a spare conference room, Jenn sat at the desk, her hands against her forehead as she read through Brielle's thick file.

 **Brielle Katherine Davis**

 **Date of Birth: 10/14/2009**

"Born prematurely, low birth weight, marijuana in her system, three different foster homes..."

Leaning back in her chair, she sighed and looked up to Kathy. "Jesus..."

Kathy closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Father?" Jenn asked.

She shrugged. "You're guess is as good as anybody's."

"I want her." Jenn whispered as she looked through more papers. "This little girl hasn't had a moment of stability since conception."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Jenn...listen, it's complicated. You are a phenomenal and well sought after actress. I know that you have more means than anybody to provide Brielle with the life she deserves. But there's still a lot of red tape and legalities to get through. This is a process that could take weeks. Terminating a person's parental rights is not an easy task. Marnie has been given several chances, so I am going to petition the court for full termination of her parental rights, but I need your patience."

Part of her couldn't believe she was about to jump head first into this decision. She hadn't even bothered to discuss things with Liam, her father had just nearly lost his life, and she knew already that her mother didn't agree with this. But the other part of knew it was love at first sight and that she was not leaving Kentucky without Brielle.

As she sat out in the waiting room, cradling this precious little girl in her arms, Jennifer had felt for the first time what it was like to love a child. She saw an opportunity to change this child's life, and it was worth whatever sacrifices had to be made. Suddenly partying until 2am in France and making six movies a year wasn't nearly as important as raising this child and loving her. Something had come over her the moment she set eyes on Brielle, and anyone threatening to take the little girl was going to have to pry her from Jenn's cold, dead body.

"I understand. I assume whatever legalities need to be sorted out can be done so from LA?"

Kathy looked over at Jennifer and reminded herself that she had never been through anything like this before.

"Sweetie...you cannot leave the state of Kentucky, not with Brielle, anyway. You cannot take an unrelated minor across state lines without parental permission. That's kidnapping. Now I am going to call the judge today and call in an emergency custody order until we can get this all sorted out, but even with that, until you have full legal custody, Brielle needs to remain in Kentucky."

Jenn sat in shock as she tried to process through everything. She most certainly wasn't going to go back to filming without her, but she also knew that she still had a week worth of filming to finish before her Christmas break could begin. She didn't know who was going to be more pissed with her, her director or her publicist.

"...9am? Okay, I'll let her know. Thank you your honor, we will see you then."

Jenn looked up at the clock. 8:25am. How in the hell was she expected to be presentable enough to meet a judge in thirty five minutes?

"Judge Harrelson will meet with us tomorrow morning at 9am Sharp." Kathy explained.

"Tomorrow?" She barked. "What about today? Can I take her back to my parents house at least?"

Kathy shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I cannot release this child to you without a custody order in place, I'm sorry."

Jenn sighed, but nodded her head, knowing there was no point in fighting. "Where will she stay?"

"Because it's likely the emergency custody order will go through, and it's only for a day, there's no sense in placing her with a foster family. She can stay with me for the time being. Jenn, I know you love this little girl already, and there is no child that deserves your love more than she does. I've been with Brielle since she was born, and I'm going to take good care of her, I promise."

Jenn didn't have another choice, and she was grateful that Brielle would at least be with someone she knew. Getting up, she walked over and hugged Kathy tightly. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_."

* * *

Jenn clutched a golden brown teddy bear as she watched Liam interact with Brielle from the side of the cafeteria. The small girls face was lit up in a smile as she laughed at the impressions Liam was making. Tears filled her eyes as her heart swelled with love. Knowing she had to be strong, she wiped the tears and took a breath as she began to walk over.

"Hey beautiful." Liam greeted through his laughter. Jenn smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Your boyfriend is funny." Brielle announced, still laughing.

"He is, isn't he? You think we should keep him?"

Brielle nodded with a big grin on her face.

"Jenn, is my mommy better yet?" She questioned.

Jenn softened and rubbed the top of Brielle's head.

"I don't know sweetie. But, I do know that you are going to spend some time with Kathy today. She is going to take you shopping for some new clothes, and you guys are going to have a lot of fun together." Jenn explained, trying to build up the event.

"I'm going to a new foster house, aren't I?" Brielle asked. Jenn watched as the child instantly slumped in the chair and deflated. She took her small hands in her own and briefly looked at Liam before turning her attention back to Brielle.

"No baby, no more foster homes. Kathy is going to get you a really nice dress, and we are going to all see each other again tomorrow morning when we go to the courthouse. And hopefully, a really nice judge is going to tell us that you can come live with me for a little while." Jenn explained.

Brielle's face instantly lit back up again as she jumped into Jenn's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Liam, will you be there too?" She questioned. Nervously, Jenn looked up at him. They hadn't had any time to really discuss what was going through her mind. He was certainly under no obligation to go along with this crazy, spur of the moment decision. Liam flashed a smile and gave a wink before turning his attention back to Brielle.

"I sure as heck will!" He exclaimed, his voice full of excitement. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kathy began to walk over as Brielle was hugging Liam. Jenn knew it was time.

"This," She stated, handing over the teddy bear. "Is for you. Teddy will keep you safe until we see each other again tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, sweetheart."

Brielle walked over and hugged her tightly. Jenn closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted nothing more than to pick her up into her arms and take her home. Pulling back, Brielle gave a half smile as she clutched her bear. Taking Kathy's hand, Brielle waved.

"Bye Jenn, Bye Liam."

"Bye Brielle."

The couple stood there and watched until she was out of sight. In less than twenty four hours, Jennifer Lawrence found her life flipped on its head.

Liam took her hand in his. "Lawrence, this is by far your craziest idea yet." He chuckled.

Jenn nodded in agreement. "It is...This even tops going shot for shot of Kentucky moonshine with Lorde and Taylor Swift at the Catching Fire after party...and the spontaneous five day trip to Seoul, South Korea that followed."

Liam shook his head and laughed before turning to face her.

"What I was going to say was, this is by far your craziest idea yet...and I am all for it. I fully support you, I'm not going anywhere."

With tears in her eyes, Jennifer wrapped her arms around Liam's neck and kissed him passionately, pouring every ounce of emotion she had in her and not caring in the slightest who was watching.

"This is insane." She whispered.

"I know." He agreed, his lips barely leaving hers.

"We don't have the slightest idea what were doing." She pointed out.

"None."

Smiling against his lips, her heart beat rapidly. "I love you."

"I love you more, weirdo."

* * *

She debated turning the radio on to try and minimize some of the tension in the car.

Jenn had agreed to drive back home with her mom to pick up a few items, hoping it would give them a chance to talk. It was obvious from the beginning, however, that Karen was in no mood for discussions. Jenn looked over at her mother whose hardened eyes were focused solely on the road.

Taking a breath, she broke the silence.

"I don't understand why you're mad about this."

"Not mad, frustrated and confused." Karen answered shortly.

Jenn rolled her eyes. "What would you have me do? Send her back to a drug addicted mother so she could grow up in a poverty stricken, abusive household? I have the means to raise this child properly."

"You have the means to raise ten children properly, that doesn't mean you have to! This is a child we are talking about here for God's sake, I don't think you have thought through this enough. A life changing decision like this requires more time than just a couple of hours!" Karen shook her head, knowing it was useless to argue with her stubborn daughter.

"Jesus Christ, I am not stupid!" Jenn shouted, her defenses already up. "You think I don't know what this means?! Goodbye to saying yes to every script, goodbye to all night parties, goodbye to last minute trips to Tahiti. Hello to saving a life, hello to snuggles, hello to love, hello to motherhood."

"I just wish it wasn't such an impulsive decision. You have always been impulsive Jenn, you don't-"

"Here we fucking go again with the impulsivity!" Her Kentucky accent was in full force as her voice grew louder and louder.

Karen turned on the windshield wipers as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall, hitting the car forcefully. She hated fighting with Jennifer. The arguments were often loud, and filled with cursing and Jenn knowing best. Today, with a headache coming on and the stress she was working through, she chose to simply ignore her and not give in.

Jenn rested her head against the window as she watched the rain dancing all around her. In her mind, she knew the joy that came with being Brielle's mother far outweighed the sacrifices she was going to have to make in her personal and professional life.

"I know what I'm doing, and if it were up to me, I would be pushing things along even quicker. I may be young, but I am ready for this. A lot of my friends have kids, Jennifer Garner can..."

Karen did her best to tune her out. She knew it was wrong, but she was in no mood to hear about how easy raising a child in Hollywood was going to be. In her mind, Jenn was long overdue for a reality check.

The girls pulled into the garage, and exited the car. Karen immediately closed the car door, walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinet for some Aleve to help with the pounding headache she was experiencing. Jenn was relentless as she paced through the room and continued right on with the conversation, not at all caring that her mother was not providing any feedback.

"...celebrities adopt kids all the time! How is there not some expedited processes for cases like this?"

Pound...Pound...Pound. Karen's head continued to throb. Her husband had just been through open heart surgery, her son was stuck in New York, and though she loved her daughter more than life itself, she couldn't bare to listen to her complain about how difficult her famed life was for a minute longer.

"I mean, what do they expect me to do? Hang out here for the next few weeks while they figure all this out? I don't have time for this, people are counting on me! I gotta-"

Karen slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Damnit Jennifer! Can you pull your head out of your ass for five minutes? Please?!"

Jenn stood in shock. Instantly, she could feel her body heat up as embarrassment settled over her. It had been years since her mother had yelled at her, and suddenly she felt like a little girl being chastised for coloring on the walls.

"The world does not owe you a damn thing!" Karen yelled as she faced her twenty four year old daughter in the face. "No, they don't expedite adoption cases for celebrities. Believe it or not, terminating a mother's rights is just a bit more complicated than you think. I would have expected you to have even the slightest bit of compassion in this situation, but no. You are so far removed from reality, that all you can think of is yourself, and how everything is going to effect you, your life, your career. I hope I didn't inconvenience you at all by making you come back home on such short notice!" She cried out, burning hot tears dripped down her cheeks as she finally allowed all of her emotions to pour out of her.

Karen and Gary had watched as Hollywood slowly sucked their daughter into the dark, chewed her up, and spit her back out. They looked on as their young, bubbly, outgoing daughter became bitter, rude, and entitled. In their eyes, Hollywood had ruined Jenn, making her forget her roots.

"My God, it's like I don't even know you anymore." Her hand covered her mouth as she took a ragged breath.

Jennifer was fuming, despite the fact that she knew she was going to start crying.

She was sick of this, all of it. Sick of always having to be "on", always having to be funny, to be welcoming, to be gracious. In the media, bad days weren't allowed to exist. It didn't matter that Jennifer had a fear of crowds, that some nights she would wake up screaming from dreams of being surrounded by paparazzi with no clear way out. It wasn't supposed to matter if someone was being creepy or inappropriate, or making her feel in any way uncomfortable. All that mattered in Hollywood was making the public happy and giving them whatever they wanted, regardless of how it made her feel. With anger boiling inside of her and ready to explode like a volcano, Jenn picked up the glass and threw it across the room, sending shards flying in all directions. Karen just started at her, unable to move.

"I am so sick of being made to feel like such a bitch." She sobbed. The breakdown she was so desperate to have, had finally arrived.

"But you know what..." she looked down at her hands as she continued to cry, the pent up agony finally escaping. "Maybe it's true. Maybe I am a bitch. I have been in this business since I was sixteen goddamn years old, and yeah, it changes you. It changes you in a way that you cannot possibly understand unless you're in it."

Karen's heart broke at the sight of her daughter so upset. But, knowing she needed to get her emotions out, she stayed put, allowing Jenn to speak.

Jenn sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and continued to cry, feeling so destroyed. Karen walked over and sat down next to her, placing her hand on Jenn's. Swallowing, she continued as she looked up at their family portrait, the one taken in 2000 that hung over the fireplace.

"I was sixteen when I broke through. So yeah, I was young. I was the young, naive, country girl taking on the big city. And at first, when those first acting rolls started coming through, it was so exciting. I was getting noticed, I was making it, my hard work was finally paying off." Karen nodded, her hand gripping her daughter's.

"I wasn't prepared. After Hunger Games, everything changed. I was trapped, a prisoner of my own home. The paparazzi was everywhere. The fans, okay I get it, I understand. But the paparazzi, the random people on the streets snapping pictures and invading my privacy." Her shoulders shook in tandem with her crying.

"When those pictures of me got leaked to the internet..." Her blood shot blue eyes looked up to meet her mother's, whose own eyes closed in anguish. She had never been as angry as she had been at that very moment.

She remembered it all. She remembered getting the first flight out to LA. How she held her child, her baby girl in her bed as her tears soaked her chest. How Gary, Ben, and Blaine had gone on a verbal rampage and were ready to kill the asshole behind the leak.

Jenn felt completely violated. It was as if she had just been raped. She was beside herself with grief, anger, and embarrassment. The world had officially taken every last bit of her privacy. That moment, was the moment everything had changed. After weeks of nightmares, hardly eating, and a breakdown on the set of Mocking Jay, Liz, her personal assistant, demanded she see someone.

 _I knew I had to eat something as I stared at the selection of food in front of me, but I just couldn't. My stomach was cramping, and in knots. Though that was probably because I wasn't eating. We were working so hard, and I had so little energy left. I knew if I didn't eat something, I was going to pass out at some point during production. I guess I'll have the..._

 _"Hey, I've been looking everywhere-"_

 _A hand touched my shoulder, immediately causing me to jump and scream._

 _As a jerk reaction, I backed into the wall, almost instantly having a full blown panic attack. My hand covered my mouth as I sobbed, my body shaking as I tried to breathe_.

 _Josh was horrified._

 _"Jenn...Jenn it's just me." He whispered, his hands up in defense._

 _I looked around the set to set that everyone had stopped dead in their tracks and was staring at me_.

 _Elizabeth and Julianne, the closest in distance to me, immediately ran over._

 _"Hey, it's okay, Jenn it's okay, you're safe." Elizabeth assured me as I clung to her, sobbing_.

 _Julianne rubbed my back softly. Pulling back from them, they took my hands in theirs, Julianne wrapping her arm around me as they ushered me off set._

 _Elizabeth looked over at the director. "Francis..."_

 _Immediately, he raised his hand to stop her._

 _"Make sure she gets home safe, we can reshoot tomorrow."_

 _Two days later, I was officially diagnosed with PTSD._

"I can't trust anyone anyone anymore. So yes, I've changed, I've hardened...because I am terrified, and on edge. I'm no longer the naive little country girl...this is the big leagues, and I have to protect myself. And if that makes me a bitch, then so be it."She explained, her breath shaking.

It wasn't how she wanted to be. Yes, fame had changed her, as it did to everyone. But it was the lack of privacy that caused her to question everything. Suddenly, people being nice to her had hidden agendas. Being a bitch was a defense mechanism. The only people deemed trustworthy were those also in the business who understood what it was like.

Karen got up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm sorry, I am. It's been a long day, and I'm sorry for taking it out on you." She apologized, wiping the tears from Jenn's cheeks. "I know this is one of those things that you simply cannot understand if you're not in it."

"I just want to make you proud."

Karen huffed. "You have. You have made me proud since the day you were born. You're my only girl, and you and I will always have that, no one can take it from us."

Jenn nodded as she hugged her mother tightly.

"And now, you're about to embark on your own journey through motherhood. It is going to be one of your greatest experiences. I cannot wait to see you grow into the role of mommy, you're already off to an amazing start." She assured her.

"I'm ready for this." She whispered, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Yes, you are. Let's prepare the guest room, your daughter is coming home tomorrow..."


	3. Journey

I hated this feeling.

Just as it was the night before when I waited for news on my Dad's condition, my stomach was in knots, and I was desperate to throw up.

I look down at my outfit. My long, flowing, brown locks are naturally curled and pulled back into a half ponytail. The white Alexander McQueen knitted dress with black flower patterns hits my knees. Because the rest of the world actually has seasons, I pair it with black tights leggings and knee length black boots.

As I pace the near empty hallway, my heels echoing against the walls, Liam watches me while he sips his coffee. It's one of the things I love most about him, he knows when to try and calm me down and when to give me my space to work things through on my own.

There's still fourty minutes before we meet with the Judge. When I had demanded the night before that we leave the house at 7:45, over an hour before our meeting, Liam doesn't question it. He simply nods and says 'okay'.

Finally giving up, I sit down on the bench next to him. He takes my hand in his, picks it up and kisses it.

"Deep breaths love, you need to be confident and put together. You're the best choice, make sure the Judge sees that too."

I nod my head, trying so hard to remind myself to calm down. My phone begins to light up and buzz. I look down. It's my publicist calling. Shit, this isn't going to be good.

"Liz, please be calm. Deep clea-"

"Calm my ass! Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, have you completely lost your mind?! Do you have any idea...I just...fuck! I can't even form a sentence correctly!"

"Look, I know this is a bit of a surprise." I explain as I begin to pace again.

"A surprise? A surprise is when you leave the country without telling me! This, this is...Jesus Christ, I don't even know what this is!"

I had a tendency to be a publicists worst nightmare at times. I was impulsive, outspoken, and often times inappropriate. There were many a times Liz was on the phone trying to defuse things.

"No, sir, I can assure you, it was supposed to be a joke. First Wives Club?"

"Yes...uh-huh, uh-huh, yes I know that she is not supposed to be swearing on national television."

"I really don't care if parents are freaking out, she is not really Katniss Everdeen, she's Jennifer Lawrence and she's twenty two years old! If she wants to go out and get drunk, she's earned the right!"

But adopting a child on a whim took the cake.

"How do you expect me to keep this out of the press? I'm a publicist, not a miracle worker! Not to mention the amount of money the studio is losing with you being out." She fretted.

"Were in post production anyway. You and I both know it isn't that big of a deal."

I could hear her sigh heavily.

"Jenn, as your publicist, and someone who has known you for eight years now, I have to say it. This is going to kill your career. You are one of the most sought after actresses in Hollywood right now, you have worked so damn hard to get here. You are in your prime, you could easy make four movies a year. Is this child really worth throwing all of that away?"

"Yes."

I didn't hesitate. I didn't need time to think about it. The answer was yes.

"Liz, you may never understand my decision, and that's fine. All I ask is that you respect it. I'm doing what I feel is best for me...and best for this child. Things are going to be different, of course. But rest assured, I'm not going anywhere."

Hanging up the phone, I blew out a breath and tried my best not to cry.

At that same moment, the glass doors opened wide, and Kathy walked in with Brielle right by her side. Her hair was washed, and had been brushed into French braided pigtails. Under a new navy pea coat, she wore a sleeveless, knee length, satin turquoise dress with flowers around the waist. A white long sleeved sweater covered her arms. Her white tights and silver shoes completed her outfit. She had been completely cleaned from head to toe, and was stunningly beautiful.

Talking to Kathy as they went through security, Brielle pointed to me and smiled shyly. Suddenly, the giant knot in my stomach dissipated. This was what it was all about. Seeing the little girl in front of me, looking so happy and healthy, I was reminded once again why I was doing this.

They made their way up the stairs, and I knew then that it was useless to try and stop the tears. Bending down to the ground, I stretched my arms wide, and she came running. Holding her in my arms, I stood up and spun her around, gripping her tightly against my chest as I kissed her hair. Pulling back, I released a breath as I took all of her in.

"Jenn, why are you crying?" She asked as she wiped away my tears.

"Because I am so happy to see you. And sometimes, when you're so happy, you cry a little." I explained.

Carrying Brielle in my arms, we walked over to sit with Liam on the bench as the three of us got reacquainted.

"Brielle unfortunately cannot come into the courtroom with us, but an officer will sit with her out here. We shouldn't be too long, and I've brought along a coloring book and crayons for her while she's waiting." Kathy explained.

"Jenn, if it's alright with you, I'll wait out here with her too." Liam offered.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I think she'd like that."

"Case number 7643981 will now be heard in courtroom two. All parties please join us inside." An officer announced. Kathy glanced over at me.

"That's us."

A uniformed officer made his way out and introduced himself to us. I bent down to say goodbye to Brielle once more.

"You're going to stay out here with Liam and Officer Rawlins while Kathy and I go talk with the Judge for a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded her head and I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand. Kissing her on the forehead, I got up and took a deep breath. It all came down to this moment.

* * *

"The honorable Judge Samuel Garrison now residing, all rise."

We all stood as an older gentleman in a dark robe made his way into court.

"Thank you, you may be seated." He announced.

"Now, let's see here..." He began as he lowered his glasses to read over the papers in front of him. "Mrs. Holt, the court will hear your case now."

"Thank you, your honor." Kathy stated as she stood up in her chair.

"Judge Garrison, we've gathered together this morning to seek an emergency custody order for Miss. Jennifer Lawrence in regards to minor Brielle Davis."

"I see...what is the mother's status at this time?" He questioned.

"Stable, your honor. Marnie Davis arrived at the University of Louisville Hospital at approximately 10:17pm on Wednesday, December 10th due to a heroin overdose. This makes her 4th overdose in six years. Multiple stints in rehab have not seemed to have made a difference." Kathy explained, driving the point home with the mention of rehab. "Brielle was in Marnie's care when she arrived at the hospital. She wore a sun dress with sandals and no coat."

The judge, a rather serious man, was quiet as he took in the information. I looked back and forth between him and Kathy, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Kathy patted my hand to try and reassure me.

"Miss. Lawrence?" He asked as he looked up at me. "Where do you come in in the midst of this?"

I took a deep breath, trying to find my voice, when I heard Liam's floating through my head. "Confidence, you're the best choice."

"On the night in question, I was in the University of Louisville Hospital waiting room while my father received open heart surgery after a heart attack. I found Brielle after her mother was rushed into the E.R. Brielle was in my care through the night, and we developed an immediate bond. As someone with the means to provide for a child, it is my wish that I adopt Brielle and give her the life she deserves."

He looked back over to Kathy. "Mrs. Holt?"

"Your honor, the state is looking to terminate Ms. Davis's parental rights. Despite multiple chances, we've seen little improvement in her parenting skills. With no other family that we know of, it is the state's recommendation that custody of Brielle Davis be awarded to Miss. Lawrence."

I turned slightly to glance over at her, thankful for her support. Looking back up at the Judge, he folded his hands and looked back at me.

"Miss. Lawrence, I assume that Mrs. Holt has informed you about not traveling out of state without Brielle unless you are granted custody, correct?"

"Yes, your honor. I have cleared my schedule in Los Angeles to stay here in Louisville until the case can be heard."

He nodded his head. "I'll go ahead and grant the emergency custody order, releasing the minor into the care of Jennifer Shrader Lawrence until we can set up a hearing for adoption."

I felt the tears begin to fall again, my breathing finally back to normal. The first hurdle had been jumped. As the Judge signed the paper, he paused momentarily and looked up.

"Miss. Lawrence, I must ask, do you fully realize what you're getting into? Are you really prepared to put a child ahead of your career?"

With a smile that stretched from ear to ear, I nodded my head. "I already have."

"Very well then. We will reconvene on Monday, December 22nd at 11am for an adoption hearing."

"Thank you your honor." Kathy gushed.

Turning to face her, I was still slightly in shock, and my face showed it. With wide, tear filled eyes, I hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations, kid, were halfway there." She whispered. "I'll see you on the 22nd Jenn. In the meantime, go get Brielle, enjoy your time with her."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." I repeated over and over to myself as my emotions bounced back and forth like a ping pong ball. I walked down the aisle, which seemed to stretch on forever, with one thought in my head.

Getting my girl.

Pushing the doors open wide, I looked over to find her coloring with Liam, right where I had left her. The officer stood next to them, not moving and staring straight ahead.

"Brielle!" I called out.

She lifted her head up and looked over to me. Dropping everything, she ran over. Her eyes were wide and filled with excitement as she started at me.

"Come on baby, we're going home." I whispered.

"Yay!" She cried out.

Picking her up once more, I kissed her repeatedly, relief washing over me. We were going to be okay.

Joining in, Liam hugged and kissed us both. Together, in the middle of the courthouse, we were our own little family in our own little world.

"Come on, we, are going to the park, and then lunch to celebrate, anywhere you want." I explained as we made our way down the steps.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"I want chicken nuggets, and a milkshake!"

Smiling, I put her coat on over her.

"I think we can manage that..."

* * *

Kathy sat her purse down next to her as she made herself comfortable in the chair.

She listened to the beeping of the machines, and looked over at Marnie, dazed and disoriented, in the hospital bed.

The gown, even in an extra small, was falling off her bony frame. Her lips were chapped and pale, her eyes, sunken in, with heavy bags underneath. Her stringy, unwashed hair was pulled into a ponytail, out of her face.

Kathy thought about the many times she had seen Marnie. The young twenty two year old had been kicked out of her mother's house and on her own since she was fifteen years old and had nothing more than a middle school education. Despite the fact that Kathy had given her multiple chances, had laid everything out in front of Marnie, with every chance to succeed, Marnie fucked things up each and every time. The only difference this time time around, was it was the last time.

"Wha happened?" Marnie asked, her voice cracked and raspy.

"You overdosed again. Heroin." Kathy answered matter of factly. Marnie blinked repeatedly while the information sunk in.

"Where's Bri? What about Bri?"

Kathy shook her head. "She's gone Marnie, I'm sorry."

Marnie didn't understand. What the hell was gone supposed to mean? Gone as in dead? Or gone as in taken?

"What do you mean gone? Where is Brielle?!" She shouted, her anger coming to the surface.

Kathy pulled her chair up closer to the hospital bed. With her hands pressed together against her face, she took a breath and thought hard about how to explain things.

"Marnie, I have given you more chances than I can even count. But in the end, it only ends up hurting Brielle." She explained. Marnie looked at her with hatred and disgust.

"I told you the last time we went through this that if you continued to abuse drugs, you were going to lose her. Marnie the state has begun proceedings to terminate your parental rights."

"No, no! I may not understand your fancy fuckin' language, but I know what you're trying to do here, okay. And you son's of bitches ain't takin' my baby girl. Now don't play with me Kathy! Where the fuck is Brielle?"

Refusing to stoop to her clients level, Kathy remained calm in the face of Marnie's anger.

"I told you, she's gone. A judge awarded temporary guardianship to a woman this morning. If everything goes through as it should, and I imagine it will, she will be taking care of Brielle."

Marnie folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Yeah, well, we'll just fuckin' see 'bout that now won't we? Brielle loves me!"

"Yes, Marnie, she does. But I don't think you love her, not more than you love the drugs and sex, anyway."

Getting up from her chair, Kathy grabbed her purse and began to walk out.

"I'll get her back. Just you wait! I always get baby girl back!" Marnie shouted.

Kathy paused and the door and turned around.

"Not this time, Marnie."


	4. Celebrate me home

**Shout out to those who have followed/favorited this story, you guys are amazing, and your support encourages me to continue writing. Enjoy the new chapter! If you get a chance, drop me a message sometime, I would love to hear from my readers!**

* * *

There is something to be said about this time of the year. Every year I tell myself it's going to be the year I host Christmas for everyone in LA. And, because everyone lives in Louisville and the surrounding area, I get shut down every time. But I get it. There's just something magical about getting to spend Christmas somewhere cold. I watch Brielle playing with her new doll in the living room while a roaring fire crackles nearby.

"I'm going to call her Jenny!" She had exclaimed as we left the store earlier that day.

Our seven foot tall Christmas Tree, the one we've had since before I was even born, stands fully decorated with white lights, snowflakes, and red and green colored balls in the corner of the living room, facing the bay window. With country Christmas songs softly flowing through the surround sound speakers, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

It's been an incredible day together, and I'm more than ready to relax and enjoy our evening together.

After a full day of running and playing through the park (not an easy feat in tights and boots I might add) we continued our celebration at Steak 'n Shake before heading off to Target for a few toys to tide Brielle over before Christmas.

Being out in public, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone tipped off the paparazzi and they flocked to the city. But, at least for the first day or two, I'm able to lay low. The best thing about being back home? Most of the locals try their best to act normally around me and give me my space. Of which I am always grateful for. Signing things and taking pictures at public events is understandable, but every now and then, an escape from the crowds is all I'm looking for.

"She seems so content. I swear, you'd hardly even know she's here!" My mom mentions as she pulls the ham out of the oven.

"She really is. I'm floored she's made it through this nightmare so...unscathed." I agree. "All she wants is to be loved. I'm so torn between wanting to make up for lost time and buy her everything in sight, and not wanting to turn her into a spoiled brat."

I wasn't quite sure what to expect when it came to adopting a child on a whim. What little I knew of her past, broke my heart. I tried to prepare myself for the possibility of tantrums, back talk, or learning difficulties. But, though we've only spent one full day together, Brielle seems to have a very laid back, calm, and timid personality.

My mom smiles as she begins to get the food ready. Blaine and Kaitie have finally gotten a flight home, Dad is scheduled to be released from the hospital within the week, and Liam, Brielle, and I are all unexpectedly together in Louisville. To commemorate the occasion, mom decides to have a family dinner.

"It's all about balance, you can't miss what you've never had. Brielle has never known a life any different from this one. Like you said, she just wants to be loved. Your time is the most important gift."

Her last words stick with me, and I know it's a mantra I will repeat many times to myself through the years.

"Ms. Lawrence." Liam whispers as he comes up from behind me, two glasses of wine in his hands.

"Don't mind if I do Mr. Hemsworth."

Taking the glass on wine in my hand, I lean closer to him as I softly kiss him on the lips. His hand snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

It isn't long before we're interrupted by a tugging on my dress.

"Hi baby." I reply, looking down at Brielle.

"Can I help get ready for dinner?" She asks me, her green eyes sparkling as she waits for an answer.

"You most certainly can darling!" I hear my mom joyously respond from behind me. Though she understandably was hesitant at first, my mother has instantly jumped into Mimi mode, ready to spoil and love upon Brielle.

"You can be my little helper girl tonight by setting the table. You know, it's been a long time since we had a little girl around to help." She instructs, handing Brielle a few plates to carry into the dinning room. I snuggle closer into Liam, who kisses my cheek, when I hear a sudden crash from behind us.

Looking over, one of the plates has fallen from the small stack Brielle has in her arms. Glass is scattered on the floor.

Quickly, she places the rest of the plates on the island.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She immediately apologizes, her voice cracking. Her tiny face has a look of panic upon it.

I place my wine glass down, and begin to walk over to her, and watch as she scurries into a corner and covers her eyes.

"Hey, Bri, it's okay baby. Accidents happen." I try to assure her as I rub her arm, her eyes still covered.

"Please don't send me back!" She sobs, breaking down in front of me. My heart aches at the sight before me.

Picking her up into my arms, I rub her back as she cries against my chest. Mom and Liam gesture that they've got the clean up handled.

I walk Brielle into the sitting room, and sit her on my lap after I get situated on the floral printed chair.

"Hi." I begin, lifting her chin up to look at me. Her face, I notice, still has a look of sheer terror upon it.

"I'm sorry I broke the plate, I didn't mean to." She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, it's okay." I assure her, rubbing my hand against her cheek. "Accidents happen, especially with me around." I smile, emphasizing the last part as I rest my forehead to hers.

Looking up at me, she smiled slightly. "So, you're not going to spank me?"

It's then that I'm reminded of what Brielle has previously been through. I have to remind myself that previous accidents had more than likely been met with screaming and violence.

I have to remind myself that it is just going to have to take time for Brielle to trust me, and trust that I won't hurt her.

"No." I whisper, rubbing her hair. "No more spankings."

"Alright, here we are. Watch out! Space please! Mother to be making her way in!"

Brielle pulls back from my chest as we both look over to the foyer where Blaine and Kaitie are making their way in from the cold.

Kaitie glares at Blaine. "Why don't you just tape a sign to my back that says wide load coming through?"

Blaine scoffs at the suggestion as he helps remove her coat. "Now why would I do that? That's just plain rude."

"Right, of course." She agrees, rolling her eyes.

"Unca Bane!"

Two year old Ian, with a mop of chocolate brown hair atop his head, scrambles into the room as quickly as his two little feet will carry him, and jumps into Blaine's waiting arms.

Before long, the entire family is in the foyer greeting each other. Kaitie and Becca, seven and eight months pregnant respectively, simply stare at each other.

"Nope, not even going to attempt it." Becca concludes, knowing both their stomachs won't allow for a hug.

Brielle grabs my hand and proceeds to bury her face into my chest.

"Come on silly." I laugh, making my way over to greet everyone.

"What up nitro?! Look at you, back home acknowledging you have a family that cares and worries about you. This is fantastic!" Blaine exclaims, pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"B...I can't breathe." I choke out.

"Ehh, you'll live."

"Hey if she doesn't, I call dibs on the LA house!" Ben calls out.

"Alright cool, I'll take the studio in Manhattan!"

Amidst the chaos of warm greetings and brotherly insults, I can feel Brielle scurrying along with me from person to person, hiding behind me.

Picking her up into my arms, the introductions begin, everyone fawning over her.

"I am so glad you are here tonight, this family is in desperate need of girls!" Kaitie dramatically states.

"Girl power?" She asks, lifting her hand to meet Brielle's.

"Girl power." She giggles, giving her a high five.

The nine of us gather into the dining room, where a full meal awaits us.

The heavenly aroma of the just out of the oven maple glazed ham fills the room, causing my mouth to water. Sides include mom's homemade mashed potatoes, rolls, honey cinnamon glazed carrots, green beans, and broccoli cheese casserole.

"When are you due again Kait?"

"Mm...February 10th."

"Babe, can you grab the bib from the diaper bag?"

"On it!"

As I cut up Brielle's ham, and listen to the mundane chatter around me, all I can think about is how incredible it feels to be together with my family. The extended vacation certainly wasn't at all planned for, but in the end it has turned out to be just what I need.

My mother clinks her wine glass with her spoon, causing us to look up.

"To family." She toasts happily.

"To family."

* * *

After a warm lavender infused bath, Brielle changes into her Frozen nightgown, brushes her teeth, and climbs into bed, curling up next to me. The full sized bed practically engulfs her small frame.

"Did you have a good day today?"

"Yes, I did. I liked playing Candy Land with Ben and Blaine. But..." She looks around the room, as if someone will hear what she's about to say. "I think Ben cheats." She finally whispered, which elicits a long laugh from me.

"I know Ben cheats." I inform her after I'm able to collect myself.

"Tomorrow, I was thinking we would go visit my Dad at the hospital, and then we can come back home, change into our pjs, make some cookies and hot chocolate, and watch some movies."

Brielle's face lights up at the sound of my plans. "I think that sounds like fun."

"Yeah? Does it?" I giggle as I begin to tickle her, earning high pitched squeals and laughter.

Kissing her on the head, I pull the covers up over her. "Time for bed."

"Snug as a bug in a rug." I whisper. "You got Teddy and Jenny?"

"Right here." She grips the toys tightly.

"Good night Brielle, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Jenn."

Getting up out of the bed, I make my way over to the door, and turn back once more to look at her. Walking out, I leave the door slightly cracked.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I whisper repeatedly, my breathing still heavy.

"You're Welcome. And trust me, I'm just as thankful, that was incredible." Liam replies as he kisses along my collarbone.

The sexual release was everything I needed. After a very stressful past few days, reconnecting with Liam and shutting the world out completely relaxes me.

"Alright, time to pee. That last UTI was a bitch and I'm not about to go through it again." I explain as I make my way out from under him.

After washing up, I head over to my dresser and pull out a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

"No, no clothes." Liam argues as I make my way back to bed. His hands slide up my tank top and begin to rub against my stomach while he trails kisses up and down my neck.

On a typical night, we make love, catch up on each other's day, and fall asleep, naked, and blissfully wrapped up in each other's arms. However, with a child to take care of now, things are forced to change.

"I know, I want nothing more than to fall asleep feeling your bare skin against mine, but if Brielle wakes up or comes looking for us in the morning, I need to be presentable."

With it being her first night in a new house, and the dozens of changes happening in her life at the moment, I'm almost fully expecting a middle of the night cry.

"No, you're right. Just something I'll need to adjust to."

He throws on a pair of boxers, and climbs back into bed as he spoons me and pulls the covers up over us.

"I love you...so much." He whispers, his hand lightly scratching up and down my arm.

"I love you too...always."

"Mommy...Mommy where are you? I can't find you!"

My eyes shoot open. I can hear the crying in the distance.

"I'm scared mommy, I'm scared."

"Shit!" I whisper as I jump into action, quickly grabbing my robe. Liam begins to sit up in bed. I glance over at the clock. 1:48am.

I run out into the hallway, hastily trying to tie my silk robe, trying to get to Brielle as quickly as I can. Both my mother and Ben open their doors.

"I'm on it, we're fine, you can go back to sleep." I softly assure them as I open her door.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, baby. I'm right here."

I open the door to find her sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Her body is shaking as she struggles to breathe through her tears. The moon, shining through the two windows, casts a soft glow that fills the room. I try to speak as quickly as possible, and let her know that she's not alone. I go to sit on the bed, but she screams.

"No, don't!"

I practically fall on my ass as I attempt to stand back up again quickly.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"I-"

She lowers her head and looks off to the side, not wanting to look at me.

I look on the bed, trying to see if I can see anything in the midst of the dark when I spot it. She's surrounded by wet sheets.

Bending down towards the side of the bed, I try to make sure my voice is calm and caring.

"Bri, did you have an accident?" I ask, reaching my arm out to rub her back. She nods her head.

"I woke up to go potty, but I forgot where I was, and I couldn't hold it."

I nod as she explains things to me. "It's okay baby, it can be scary being in a new place. There's a lot of changes happening."

Brielle nodded. "Jenn?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"When am I going back to my mommy?"

It was a difficult question, and one that I tried not to take personally. We had only been together really for two days. And while I was doing the best I could to love Brielle and provide for her, essentially, I was a stranger. As awful as her birth mother had been to her, she was the only mother she knew.

"Umm...why don't we get you changed first, and then we can talk about that."

I grabbed a fresh pair of panties and pajamas for her, and took her into the bathroom.

Pulling her Frozen nightie off of her, I could see that she was soaked with urine. At 2 o'clock in the morning, my goal was to get Brielle back into bed as quickly as possible. A bath didn't really fit into that plan.

"Bri, hang on one second, I'll be right back."

Tip toeing across the carpeting, complete with T-Rex arms, I opened the door to the nursery as quietly as I could.

After Ben and Becca announced their pregnancy with Ian two years ago, my parents turned one of the guest rooms into a nursery complete with a crib, glider, and changing table. It was always a convenience to have everything they needed over here as well. And as more grandchildren were set to arrive, it was going to be needed more than ever.

Creeping into the room, Ian was fast asleep in his crib. I walked over to the changing area and grabbed a handful of baby wipes before making an exit as quickly and quietly as possible.

I clicked the door closed, and stood with baited breath. After a few seconds of silence, I sighed with relief and headed back into the bathroom. Brielle stood in the same spot I had left her in.

Bending down, I quickly cleaned her body with the baby wipes before drying her off with a towel.

I held up the new pair of panties for her to step into, and helped her into a snowflake covered short sleeved shirt and matching pants.

"All better?"

I get a sleepy nod in response.

"Come 'mere sweet girl." I whisper as I pick her tiny frame up into my arms. Brielle immediately wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head against my shoulder.

I walk back into my room, knowing Bri can no longer sleep on a wet mattress. Gently, I ease her onto the queen sized bed. Looking over, Liam is fast asleep.

"I'm gonna throw some things in the washer, and then I'll be back to talk with you."

"Okay."

I gather up the wet clothes, and strip the bedding off of the mattress while I google 'How to remove urine from a mattress'

As exhausted as I am, I make sure everything is taken care of before heading back to bed so that a.) The urine doesn't set and b.) I don't have to deal with any clean up in the morning. Once the laundry is in the wash, and the mattress has been cleaned, I shuffle back to bed. The clock reads 2:28am.

Brielle is still awake when I make it back, and I climb back into bed, and pull her against my chest. My hand soothingly strokes her hair.

"Alright little one, time for what is sure to be the first of many middle of the night talks." I begin, hoping I can stay awake long enough.

"I'm thinking you're missing your mommy right now."

"Uh-huh. Mommy needs me to take care of her." Brielle informs me.

"B...your mommy is very sick." I try to explain.

"Yup, she is. But the doctor always fixes her. Sometimes I go live with another family for a while, or sometimes I stay with her, but mommy and me always get back together."

I lay there in the dark, and try to think of what I want to say next, how much I want to reveal.

"Bri...baby, things are a little different this time around. Your mommy is sick, and she has been for a long time. Right now, she needs someone who can help her. You've done a fantastic job of taking care of your mommy, such a good job, baby. But now, now it's your turn to have someone take care of you."

"Someone like you?" She asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah, someone like me. I'm going to take care of you now, and make sure that you're safe, that you're happy, and that you're loved."

"Well..." She paused momentarily. "You did a good job earlier. When I have accidents at mommy's house, there's no new sheets. She makes me sleep in my accident, a 'cause I'm not supposed to do that."

I sigh.

Little by little, Brielle reveals to me snapshots of what life has been like for her.

"Jenn?"

"Yes, baby?"

Her chin tilts, and her head faces up to look at me.

"If I don't get to live with mommy anymore, and I have to have someone else take care of me, I'm glad it's you."

My heart swells as tears instantly fill my eyes.

"Me too, B, me too."

Kissing her forehead, I wrap my arms around her body, holding her close as we both drift back to sleep.


	5. Fight Song

"She did What?!"

"I need you here. If there were ever a time we all needed to come together, it's now."

"Darling, it is 7am, and I am still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I'm still not completely convinced this isn't some twisted joke you all are trying to play on me."

"Believe me, I know."

"I love the girl with all my heart, but she can barely keep a house plant alive...you're absolutely positive she adopted a child? Are you sure it wasn't a dog?"

"Is that the Spice Girls?"

"...don't judge me, it's the only thing keeping him calm at the moment. Now focus here...why I always gotta be the last to find out everything from you bitches?"

"Because most of the time you're across the ocean!"

"You know, one of these days, somebody really needs to invest in a device that can connect people all over the world. Oh wait..."

"I cannot do this without you. If we don't get to Kentucky, Schumer is going to be the one representing us. I'll let that sink in for a second."

"Goddammit. You owe me big time for this. If I miss Christmas in London, your ass is on the line!"

"I will buy you a first class ticket myself. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

I flip again to my other side, trying in vain to get comfortable. Releasing a huff of frustration, the digital clock stares back at me, as if mocking me. It's 2:30 in the morning, and I've now spent the past...three hours tossing and turning in an attempt to fall asleep.

 _"Don't let me go!" Brielle cries out as I grip her hands on the ice._

 _"Baby, I promise, I'm not letting go." I reassures her with a smile._

 _"There we go, you got it! You're skating baby!"_

 _Brielle smiles as she watches Ben wiz pass her before losing control and slamming head first into the wall. Her laughter cannot be contained as she attempts to make her way over to him._

 _When shots of us at the skating rink start showing up all over the internet, I'm not even mad. I'm only reminded of how happy we are._

Laying in bed, I play with the locket around my neck.

The last twelve days flew by in a blur of family activities. Dad was released from the hospital on December 15th, and given a bill of good health.

It's not long at all before everyone is completely won over by Brielle and as attached to her as I am. In less than a week, it feels as if she has always been with us. Brielle belongs, and none of us can imagine a life without her.

 _"Blainey, Mimi says were supposed to put the popcorn on the tree, not eat it!"_

 _"Yeah, Blainey!" I chime in._

 _"What if he gets angry and knocks me off?" Brielle frets as she sits upon the horse._

 _"Not even a chance of it happening, I promise. Sugarcane is totally gentle and relaxed...just like you."_

 _Our days are filled with ice skating, horseback riding, movies, board games, and more laughter than I can begin to imagine._

 _"There's my girl. What's the story tonight? Let's see here...Officer Buckle and Gloria? Great choice!"_

 _After my father returns home from the hospital, it becomes a nightly bedtime ritual that Brielle curls up with him so he can read her a story. Watching them together brings back memories of my own childhood spent reading bedtime stories on Daddy's lap._

I look back over at the clock again. Ten after three in the morning and I'm still completely wide awake. We're due at the courthouse in eight hours.

Looking over at the empty side of my bed, I frown. Liam had left on Thursday to fly back home to Australia for the holidays, and I miss him already. Laying alone in the dark, all I want is him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay.

The thought of losing Bri has me wanting to throw up everywhere. If I was to lose her at this point, none of us would be okay.

I try and remind myself that there's not a chance in hell any judge in the world would give her back to her mother in place of living with me. In less than two weeks time, the meek, dirty and helpless child I first met has made a complete one eighty.

Brielle Davis is loved. Not just by me, but by everyone who meets her. She receives three meals a day, has clean clothes, and a warm bed to sleep in each night. Brielle has toys to play with, a tv to watch, and hasn't once been spanked, yelled at, or subjected to any kind of drugs or alcohol abuse.

As a result, she has flourished. Brielle slowly comes out of her shell each and every day. She learns to open up and trust, she laughs and smiles daily, she goes to bed each night feeling safe and secure.

By the end of the third day, she begins calling my parents the same as Ian, Mimi and Pop.

By the end of the fifth day, she stops asking about her mother.

As a result, I have no choice but to believe that the state will rule in my favor. But, still, in the back of my mind, when I lay awake at night, doubt manages to creep in. Because at the end of the day, biologically, this child has no relation to me. It doesn't matter that from the moment I laid eyes on her, she became my child, in the eyes of the court, blood trumps love.

I don't end up falling asleep until 6:30 that morning.

* * *

"Jenn...come on Jenn, Mimi says I'm apposed to wake you up."

I officially felt like death.

"What?" I horsely whispered. I glanced over at the clock. Eight o'clock on the dot. I had officially gotten an hour and a half of sleep.

It was like a bad hangover. My head pounded, my eyes hurt, and I was in a confused haze. I had roughly two hours to get my Shit together and pull this off.

Brielle crawled into my body, and snuggled up to me. Closing my eyes, I laid in bed, mentally preparing myself to get up.

"You know, you're certainly not going to be winning any court cases looking like that."

Sitting up, still convinced this was a dream, I sat up in bed and put my glasses on.

Liam was standing in the doorway with a tray containing a plate of breakfast, orange juice, and coffee. I simply stared in disbelief.

"I don't...I...what...you...how?"

He chuckled. "We celebrated early this year. There was just no way I was going to leave you to do this on your own. I told you from the beginning that I would support you."

He walked over to the bed and kissed me on the forehead as he set down my breakfast in front of me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Jenn?"

"Yeah?" I answered, a pony tail in my mouth as I brushed Brielle's hair out.

"Can I have perfume? I like the way you smell." She asked, causing me to smile.

"Absolutely."

I brushed her dirty blonde, wavy hair in a side ponytail, and dabbed a few spritz of my perfume on her neck and wrists.

We walked back into my bedroom, and I sat her on my lap.

"Okay..." I began, thinking about how I wanted to explain this.

"Do you remember when we were watching Wizards of Waverly Place, and I explained to you that the girl who plays Alex is Selena Gomez?"

Brielle nodded.

"Well, Selena is someone who is famous, because a lot of people watch her show and know who she is. And when you're famous, a lot of people want to know about you."

"Mimi says you're famous." Brielle remarked.

"Yes, I am. Liam and I both are. So when we go to the courthouse in a little bit, there's going to be a lot of people with camera's. It might be a little scary, but I want you to know that I am not going to let anything happen to you, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"I'm going to hold you in my arms, and try to get us through the crowd as quickly as possible. I just need you to hold onto me."

I hated that I was going to have to subject Brielle to this madness, but I knew someone had to have tipped off the press. There were already multiple pictures in the media trying to decipher the situation.

"Jenn, things are going bat shit crazy out here. I'm dodging calls left, right, and center. I'm trying to hold everybody off as long as I can, but eventually this is going to come out. I think it'll be better if we have a plan."

"God...Okay, what do you suggest?"

"Pick an entertainment journalist you hate the least. I'll put some calls in and arrange for an interview right after the adoption hearing is finished. I'm sorry, I hate this just as much as you do, but at least this way we stay in control."

"Alright fine...get in touch with Horowitz. I'll meet with him."

Picking up a small jewelry box, I revealed to Brielle a gold locket that matched mine.

"This necklace, is going to help you stay brave. Whenever you get scared, you just hold onto this necklace and think of me." I explained as I clasped the gold around her neck. She hugged me tightly, blurring her face in my neck.

"I love you, Jenn."

"I love you too, Brielle."

Downstairs, relief and joy wash over me when I find Hutcherson and Laura in my living room.

"You know I wouldn't miss out on the chance to support you." Josh whispered as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"Alright, people, it's Showtime!" Ben announced to a living room full of people. "Sheriff Maywalt just called, and the paparazzi are ready and waiting to pounce. Now his guys are going to do everything they can and use whatever force necessary to ensure our safety, but just be prepared. Blaine, you, Kaitie, and Laura are riding with mom and dad. Jenn, you, Brielle, Liam, and Josh are riding in the minivan with Becca, Ian, and I. We clear?"

Everybody agreed, and after Dad lead us in a quick prayer, we headed to the waiting cars.

* * *

Jennifer Lawrence was dressed to kill.

With her brown hair up in a neat and tight bun, she wore a maroon colored, form fitting, knit sweater dress with a large black belt. In four inch heels, she was over six feet tall.

She had made sure to make Brielle look the best she could. That morning, Jenn had dressed her in a green, long sleeved, knee length, flowing silk dress. She then paired it with a pair of black leggings, and black ugh boots. After a fresh bath that morning, Jenn pulled her hair into a neat, naturally wavy, side ponytail. And as they pulled up in front of the Jefferson County Courthouse, Jenn could see the mob of reporters and cameras. Taking a deep breath, Liam squeezed her hand.

"Let's do this."

* * *

The screaming was deafening.

Police officers were everywhere trying to control the situation, and people on the streets were stopped and gawking as they tried to figure out what all the commotion was about.

I unbuckled my seat belt, and exited the car on the left side, facing the street.

"You be my big brave girl today?" I asked Brielle, my voice slightly panicked as I unstrapped her from her car seat.

"Uh-huh, I will."

Looking into her emerald eyes, I knew this the last few seconds of calmness we had.

I kissed her forehead. "Baby just hold onto me."

I picked her up into my arms, and felt her grip her body around mine tightly.

Everything came in slow motion.

I couldn't find a pathway up the steps.

"Make room for God's Sake! She has a child!"

"Jennifer! Jennifer can you please give us some insight?"

"Jennifer how do you think adopting a small child will effect your career?"

"Is this a foster child?"

"Jennifer are you giving up your career for motherhood?"

"Jennifer! Jennifer!"

My name was ringing through my ears. I could feel Brielle digging her nails into my neck as she hid her face from the flashes. We were halfway up the cement steps when a flash went off directly in front of my face.

"Cause me to trip while I'm holding this child in my arms and I swear to God I will break your camera!" I screamed.

We pushed through the crowds, with security pushing reporters aside, and finally made it to the door. Making our way inside, the screams and shouts became background noise.

I placed Brielle onto the ground and bent down to her level.

"You okay? Are you hurt?" I questioned, checking her over. She wasn't even crying.

"You told me to be your brave, big girl. So I was."

I smiled softly. "Yeah beautiful, you were."

We made it through security with thirty minutes to spare before our case was to be heard.

Looking up to the top of the stairs, I'm completely perplexed when I see Anna Kendrick, Aubrey Plaza, Elizabeth Banks, and Julianne Moore.

"What in the hell..." I question, unable to finish my sentence. Already, the tears begin to form as I hug Anna.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I tried to talk her out of it. You see how well that worked." Aubrey sarcastically states. I look over to her and laugh.

"Good to see you Aubrey."

"We're here for you Jenn." She whispered as she rubbed my back mid hug.

Looking over to Elizabeth and Julianne, it's all I can do to stare as my tears fall. Elizabeth hugs me first.

"Liam called. Julianne and I agreed Katniss deserved proper representation for her battle."

Hugging Julianne, she kisses my cheek. "I am so incredibly proud of you. You're about to embark on an incredible adventure."

I nod my head as I begin to wipe my tears away. The rest of the family, makes their way up the steps and begins to exchange greetings.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, you got her?" I ask Liam.

"Yeah, no problem."

I begin to walk towards the bathroom, when I hear the door open, and the deafening screams of the paparazzi once more. It catches my attention, causing me to stop briefly at the top of the stairs.

Standing, I look down to see Emma, Amy, and Adele being checked in by security. Amy catches my eye. She looks up at me and simply shrugs, as if to say "What else did you expect?"

I cannot stop crying. My hand is covering my mouth as I try to stop the sobs from escaping.

The girls make their way up the steps, all three with tears in their eyes as well. Emma pulls me into her arms tightly, and we stand in the middle of the courthouse, hugging and crying. The amount of support from my family, colleagues, and friends, completely overwhelms me.

"It's three days before Christmas." I cry.

"And?" Emma laughs as she pulls back from me and dabs at her eyes. "Christmas comes around every year. You're my family, and I love you."

"I love you too." I tell her, hugging her once more.

Looking over to Amy, her tears make me want to cry even harder.

"Hey there beautiful." She whispers through her tears as she wipes mine away.

I hug her tightly. "I love you so much." I can barely get the words out through my chocked up breathing.

"I love you too baby girl, so much. This is possibly the craziest idea you've ever come up with, and I totally support it."

I can hardly bare to look Adele in the eyes, knowing how difficult it had to have been to leave her family.

"You did not have to come here." I sob, shaking my head.

"Darling, there is nowhere else I would rather be right now, come 'mere." Soothingly, she wraps her arms around me.

"Besides, Emma footed the bill, it was no problem at all."

It's the first time that morning that I'm able to fully laugh.

"What in the hell..."

Adele is in the middle of fixing my make up when I look over to see a female security officer.

"Y'all are all here for the Lawrence/Davis adoption hearing?"

"Yes!" All nineteen of us respond.

"Well bless your hearts, come on in."

Adele put her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye.

"Lawrence, it's time to kick some ass."


	6. The love of a mother

**Thank you to all of those who have read, reviewed, and followed!**

 **Jenn and Liam will come together more as the story progresses. For now, the main focus is on the custody battle.**

 **Thank you again for your support!**

* * *

It was like a scene straight out of Legally Blonde.

"Is this like a wedding? Like, team JLaw sits in this section right?" Amy wondered aloud as everyone began to make their way into the courtroom.

The room, while on the smaller side, was clean and updated. On either side of the courtroom, sat four, long, cherry oak benches. Past the sturdy wooden gate, two rectangular tables, complete with two sets of wooden chairs faced the judges bench. In the right corner of the room stood a Kentucky state flag. To the left, a United States flag. The room was neatly structured and inviting. Through the three large glass windows on the left of the room, sunlight poured in.

"Is that her?" Anna whispered to Adele, as she glanced in Marnie's direction. "Jesus, she's paler than me!"

"Ladies, looks like were famous again..." Emma sighed as they sat down on the benches.

"What?" Adele looked over at Emma's phone. "Damn, Huff Post is on top of shit! Those assholes can't even wait an hour."

 **Guys, JLaw might have just thrown herself into Motherhood.**

It's no secret that Jennifer Lawrence has been spending _quite a bit of time with a special little lady. The real secret is who she is._

 _The Oscar winner reportedly flew home to Kentucky on December 10th to be by her father's side while he recovered from a heart attack._

 _Shortly after that, photographs have begun to surface showing the young actress in the company of boyfriend Liam Hemsworth and a mysterious child._

 _Ms. Lawrence was photographed this morning arriving at the Jefferson County Courthouse in Louisville, KY with the child clutched to her chest, her family surrounding her, causing many to speculate that she is planning on adopting._

 _While details have not been confirmed at this time (Reps for Ms. Lawrence have declined phone calls) what is known, is she has the full support of her Hollywood family._

 _Reportedly in attendance are the following celebrities:_

 _Liam Hemsworth_

 _Josh Hutcherson_

 _Elizabeth Banks_

 _Julianne Moore_

 _Anna Kendrick_

 _Aubrey Plaza_

 _Emma Stone_

 _Adele_

 _Amy Schumer_

 _Whatever is happening this morning, we wish Jennifer the best of luck!_

 _We will continue to provide updates as this story further develops._

"Yeah, not returning phone calls, meaning back off!" Anna chimed in.

"Thankfully a majority of the people agree with you." Emma answered. "Check out this top comment with over four thousand likes."

 _"No, Huff Post, you don't wish Miss. Lawrence the best. If you did, you wouldn't have posted this article, further feeding into the drama. You're just as bad as the paparazzi. And for those of you defending the paparazzi and claiming that this is what JLaw gets for making herself a public figure, that's just sick. I encourage you to take a good look at these pictures._

 _Jennifer Lawrence wasn't 'photographed' arriving at the courthouse this morning as Huff Post States, she was ambushed. In the pictures above, she wasn't an actress on the red carpet trying to run from cameras, she was a motherly figure doing whatever she had to do to protect that little girl. Jennifer may be a public figure, but that child is not._

 _Let's say for arguments sake that she is at the courthouse for an adoption hearing. If it's a hearing, then the moment she was walking up those steps, she did not have full legal custody of that child. Can you imagine how it would have looked if that little girl was injured because the paparazzi were in Jenn's face and caused her to fall?_

 _Think about how much of a fight an adoption process can be, and maybe think about the lengths you would go to protect your child from harm before you call her out for being rude or ungrateful. Yet again, humanity has failed me. Perhaps I'll try again tomorrow._

"Damn." Aubrey said, eyes wide. "That was epic."

"That right there? That gives me hope. There are still some supportive and understanding people in the world." Elizabeth added.

"Em...after this over, I want you to find a way to make that go viral." Amy encouraged. Emma told herself that she would find a way to make it happen.

"Case number 7643981, the state of Kentucky vs. Marnie Davis. The honorable Judge Samuel Garrison residing, all rise." The bailiff announced, grabbing everyone's attention.

Everyone stood as asked as the older gentleman made his way to his desk.

"Thank you, you may be seated."

Twelve days had led up to this one defining moment.

* * *

"Please place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand." The bailiff instructed.

I stood on the witness stand, with a ginormous knot in my stomach. Doing as instructed, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I wanted to take Brielle away from all of this, and snuggle up together in bed to watch a movie while we sipped hot chocolate.

I knew every aspect of my life was about to be laid out on the table to be picked apart and thrown back in my face.

I also knew I had to be strong and put together. I had one shot to prove to this court that I was the best parent for Brielle.

"Ma'am?"

I looked over at the guard, coming back to reality and leaving my thoughts behind.

"Please state your full name for the record." He stated once more.

"Jennifer Shrader Lawrence." I answered, my voice clear and strong.

"Remember, calm and concise. Be strong and confident."

"Miss. Lawrence, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Thank you ma'am." He said, and proceeded to the side of the courtroom.

I kept telling myself not to look at Marnie. But sitting up on the witness stand, it was impossible not to. She was the pink elephant in the room. My eyes glanced over, locking with hers.

Her blue eyes, so full of hatred, stared back at me with an intense gaze.

Wearing a 3/4 sleeved, tight little black dress, her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair had been washed, and straightened. A small cross necklace hung against her chest and the bright red lipstick she wore clashed harshly against her pale skin. Track marks were lightly visible against her arms.

On my side of the courtroom, sixteen people sat in to support me.

Marnie had one person behind her.

Sitting in her chair, she crossed her arms and legs, and continued to stare back at me.

"Good morning Jennifer."

I focused my attention on my lawyer, who was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Fucking focus Jenn! Get out of your head!"

"Good morning." I said, slightly caught off guard. I tried my best not to focus on Marnie's evil glare.

"If you would please," Michael began. "I'd like to start off simple. Can you explain to the court how you met Brielle Davis?"

Swallowing thickly, doing my best to focus only on my lawyer, I nodded.

"On Wednesday, December 10th, I was in Los Angeles, wrapping up filming for The Hunger Games when I received a phone call from my mother. We would later discover that my father had suffered a massive heart attack and later that evening he received open heart surgery.

I requested an immediate flight to Louisville so as to be with my family during an understandably difficult time. The University of Louisville Hospital has a policy that only allows two family members at a time back in the OR waiting room, my brother and mother were already back there, so I stayed by myself out in the ER waiting room.

At approximately ten pm, I heard the screeching of tires and a loud thump that caused me to look up. I saw a woman laying on the concrete at the entrance to the Emergency Room. She did not have a coat or shoes on, and she was vomiting a black substance. Two nurses immediately jumped into action, scooping the woman up and placing her on a gurney before rushing her into the Emergency Room.

After an obviously traumatic event, I looked back over to where the woman had been dumped, and found Brielle standing in the entry way by herself."

The memories of that night came flooding back instantly, and I could so clearly remember the way Brielle's strikingly beautiful green eyes, so lost and empty, stared straight through me.

"Can you describe what Brielle was wearing on the night of December 10th?" Michael asked.

"She wore a pink and purple sun dress with sandals."

"Did she have a coat?"

"Not that I saw, no."

"Did she appear clean?"

"No." I answered, shaking my head. "Her skin was dirty, her dress had various stains on it, and her hair did not look like it had been washed in days."

Our questioning continued back and forth as Michael asked about Brielle's experiences with me, and the positive progress she had made in my care.

"Jenn, can you describe the life you would be able to provide for Brielle?"

"Brielle would reside in a loving home, with a mother that fought for her and loves her. She would grow up surrounded by strong female and male role models, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. At no point in her life would she be subjected to drugs, or alcohol abuse. Brielle would have her own bed in her own room. She would be dressed appropriately, and provided three meals a day. In addition to this, Brielle would receive a quality education, and be given the opportunity and encouraged to participate in whatever extra curricular activities she chose. Brielle would also have plenty of opportunities to travel the world, which I feel would give her a well rounded perspective of the world."

I dreamed of providing a life for this little girl that truly deserved. Visions of family holidays, dance recitals, and hearing the giggling of little girls during sleepovers ran through my mind.

"Jennifer, has Brielle at all asked for her mother in the time she has been in your care?" Michael asked.

"Yes." I softly replied. "In the first few days, she asked every few hours about her mother and when she would see her."

"To the best of your knowledge, when was the last time Brielle asked for her mother?"

"The evening of December 14th."

Michael nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Jennifer. No further questions."

As he made his way back to his chair, Judge Garrison looked over at the defense table. "Miss. Douglass, your witness."

I knew that this woman's job was to tear me to shreds. It was her job to vilify me, in order to make her client look good. But I also knew that I was strong enough to handle whatever curve balls she through my way.

Standing up from her chair, Mariah Douglass was dressed in a lavender skirt suite that accentuated her darker skin tone. Her dark brown hair had been pinned back into a neat pony tail. She looked harmless enough, but I knew better than to let my guard down. Her fake smile said it all, she was ready for a battle.

"Miss. Lawrence, you were born and raised in Kentucky, correct?"

Her voice was sickeningly sweet, like ice cream that has been doused in syrup and candy.

"Yes ma'am, I was."

"As a result, you have quite a bit of family in the area." She added.

"Yes. My mother, father, two brothers, two sister in laws, nephew, and maternal grandparents are all residents of Louisville and the surrounding area."

"So it would be safe to assume that you've had quite a bit of help these past two weeks in caring for Brielle, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would." I answered, knowing where she was going with this. "For the past twelve days, I have been Brielle's primary caregiver. Though my immediate family has immensely enjoyed spending time with and getting to know Brielle. However, at the end of the day, it has been me providing for her. I have been the one giving baths, helping her brush her teeth, putting her into bed, and comforting her when she is sad. In the twelve days I have had her, Brielle has woken up in the middle of the night crying three times. On one occasion, she had wet the bed. All three times I was the one getting up and taking care of her."

Mariah nodded her head, and I watched as she paced back and forth, her hands folded together. Looking over to my family and friends, everyone's eyes were glued ahead at the scene unfolding.

"And just what exactly is your plan upon returning to California? After all, it's common knowledge that you are at this time one of Hollywood's most sought after actresses. Brielle is a five year old girl who will be starting kindergarten in the fall. Is she going to be on set with you for eleven, twelve hours a day? Who will be taking care of her when you have movie promotions all across the world? Can you promise this court that you will at all be a consistent caregiver?"

Looking me dead in the eye, her voice was harsh. "Without any type of familial support in the entire state of California, how is this child going to be taken care of?"

I refused to let her at all intimidate me.

"Well you see, with all due respect, that's where you and I disagree." I began.

"Miss. Douglass, if you glance over to my side of the courtroom, you will see sixteen people who have come out to support me. Three days before Christmas, they left their families just to be with me. My boyfriend celebrated Christmas in Australia early this year, just so he could be back for this. Adele left her family in London to be here. Julianne, Anna, and Aubrey flew in from New York, and Amy, Elizabeth, and Emma flew from California. Family is not just the people you are blood related to. These people have gone above and beyond to prove to me that they are willing to drop everything at any given time if I need them. They haven't even met Brielle yet. Imagine what they would be willing to do for her once they do know her."

She stood back as she thought of what her next move was going to be.

"Let's talk about the circus that took place outside the courthouse this morning upon your arrival. Why did Brielle have to be carried inside? She's a big girl, she can walk, can't she?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"There were dozens of reporters and photographers. Carrying Brielle was the best way to ensure her safety, and prevent her from being photographed." I explained.

"It's funny," She smirked. "Brielle never had to deal with paparazzi while in the care of her mother."

I watched as she turned her back towards me for a brief second. With disgust rising up inside of me at the sound of her remark, I shook my head. "Yeah, you know what else is funny? Brielle never had to witness someone overdose on heroin while she was in my care."

I immediately regretted giving into her game the second the words left my mouth. Mentally, I was kicking myself for allowing her to get to me.

Mariah paused momentarily before turning back on her heel.

"Your honor, move to strike the following comment." She argued.

"Sustained." Judge Garrison agreed. He looked down to me from his chair. "Miss. Lawrence, in the future, you will refrain from back talking to council."

"And you Miss. Douglass," He added, turning his attention back on her. "In the future, you can work on treating witnesses like genuine human beings. I'm sure you'll find that it will get you much further."

"Thank you, your honor, I'll keep that in mind."

Sitting back down in her chair, she looked back up at me, a sly expression on her face.

"Are you in a romantic relationship with anyone Miss. Lawrence?"

"Objection!"

Michael was up before I even had the chance to process a response.

"Relevance?"

Mariah glanced over at Michael before facing the judge.

"Relevance?" She sneered. "This woman is attempting to gain custody of a minor. I think the court has a right to know certain details about her personal life, include the type of people she would be exposing the child to."

"Sustained. Miss. Lawrence, you may answer." The judge instructed.

Great, just what I wanted.

"I have, for the past ten months been dating my boyfriend Liam. We currently maintain separate residences." I informed. Worry began to creep in as I tried to figure out where she was going to take this subject.

"Have you had any sexual relations with your boyfriend while Brielle has been if your care?"

"Objection!" Michael harshly yelled, rising up. "Unless the child walked in on a sexual act, of which we have no evidence of, my client's sex life is entirely irrelevant to this case."

"Overruled." The sound of the gavel hitting rang through my ears. "Miss. Douglass, allow me to remind you, we are here today to determine the best legal guardian for the child in question, this is not a smear campaign. Miss. Lawrence's sexual experiences are not on trial this morning. Please keep your questioning relevant to her abilities to parent a small child."

"Yes, your honor, my apologies."

The fake smile was back again.

Quickly, I glanced over to my side of the room. In the split second my eyes had to visualize, I noticed one thing.

Everyone was holding hands.

"What is this?" She questioned, leaning up against the stand. Her face was inches from mine. "Are you not getting enough publicity? Is this some kind of public image deal?"

I could feel my face begin to heat up. I knew what her tactic was, I knew she was just trying to push me until I cracked again. I knew that I had to stand my ground and remain calm. But the thought of someone believing that I had any motive other than love for wanting to adopt Brielle had anger rising up inside of me, threatening to boil over at any second.

"Your honor..." Michael defended, his voice tense.

"Miss. Douglass, you're treading on thin ice here." The judge warned her.

"What makes you think that you have the right to rip a child from her mother?! Money and fame does not give you the right to waltz into town whenever you feel like it and destroy people's lives!"

"I-"

My eyes began darting around the room, unsure of where to focus. My hands were shaking, and I could feel the tears beginning to form.

"If you are so desperate for a child, you are more than capable of going out and getting pregnant on your own!"

"That's not what-"

My mouth felt dry, I felt defenseless and helpless.

"You honest to God believe that a life full of cameras, an absent mother, and inconsistent caregivers is better just because she will be materialisticly provided for? Is that really what's best for Brielle, or is that what's best for you?" She bellowed, getting up in my face. Her intense screaming echoed off the walls and ripped my maternal instincts right out of me.

"I love her, and want a better life for her!" I screamed back, hot tears streaming down my cheek as I rose up. "And Goddamit I will give up my career in a heartbeat if that's what I have to do! Just tell me what I have to do to take this child and I swear I'll do it!" My hand slammed against the stand as I painfully glared down at her, my breathing heavy.

Sitting back in my chair, a crumbling, sobbing mess, I fell apart on the stand.

It was no longer about me, it had nothing to do with me. Yes, I was selfish in wanting Brielle, and keeping her with me. But if I really wasn't the best choice, if I was not an option, I just wanted her with someone who would love her and take care of her.

"I just want her to be safe and loved." I cried, my head in my hands.

"Miss. Douglass! Approach the bench, now!" Judge Garrison yelled. She walked meekly over. Rising up, he towered over the young attorney.

"I have already warned you once. You badger another witness in my courtroom, and I will have this case thrown out, do not tempt me. Let me assure you that what you are pulling here is in no way helping your client!"

Glancing between the judge and myself, she paused.

"No further questions."

Michael rose up. "Your honor, if I may, I'd like to request a brief ten minute recess to allow my client a moment to use the restroom and collect herself."

"Motion granted, we could all use a break. Court will reconvene at 12:10 exactly. Miss. Lawrence, you may step down." The judge stated.

I began to make my way down from the witness stand, feeling more emotionally drained than ever.

The bailiff, seeing my distress, made his way over to help me down. I knew this was going to be hard, I just didn't expect it to be this hard.

Escorting me out of the courtroom, I stopped mid track to look over at Marnie, and for a split second, we locked eyes.

Two women, both in their twenties, from such different worlds, both fighting for the same child.

In the end, only one of us truly wanted her.

"I love her." I whispered, pouring out my heartache and agony into those three small words.

The bailiff gently nudged me to keep walking, knowing we were not allowed to speak to each other.

Everyone stood up as I walked pass, offering to help. And though I knew they all felt the need to do something, I needed a moment to myself. I just needed ten minutes to myself.

I pushed my way into the bathroom and checked each stall to make sure it was empty. I was all alone. Instantly a blood curdling scream filled with anger and hatred rose up from inside of me and released, spilling emotions everywhere.

That helped slightly, I thought to myself as I stood alone in the middle of the room. But I needed more.

I walked into an empty stall, the last one on the left.

" .DAMNIT!" I screamed, my hand slamming against the metal door with each word that escaped my lips. The harsh sound echoed through the empty room.

"Fuck, fuck!"

Screaming, cursing, punching, I released every ounce of pain inside of me.

With one last hard punch, my hand made contact with the metal barrier one last time.

I stood there, panting, emotionally drained, and feeling wrecked.

We had only been at this an hour.

I opened the stall door which was, thankfully, still in one piece, and made my way over to the sink. As I turned the water on, I meekly looked up into the mirror, afraid of what I was going to see.

My mascara and eye liner ran down my face in streaks. My face was splotchy, my lip gloss wiped clean. Looking down at my hand, I realized it was beginning to throb with pain. In fact, I wasn't entirely sure I hadn't broken a bone in the midst of my emotional rage. About the only stable part of my appearance was my still tight and neat bun on top of my head. I was a complete mess and had...four minutes to clean myself up.

The door creeked open, and I looked over with baited breath to see my mother standing in the doorway. Immediately, I burst into tears all over again. My body became wracked with sobs.

"Jenn..." she whispered, heartbreak written all over her face.

"Their going to take my baby." I sobbed. Every fiber of my being hurt. The thought that there was even the slightest chance of losing Brielle was killing me.

"No, honey no."

She quickly walked over to me and grabbed me, holding onto me for dear my life.

"My baby...please don't let them take my baby." I continued to cry, my voice cracking. "Don't let them take her from me."

I could feel her kissing my head and gripping onto me.

"I love you, I love you..." She whispered repeatedly.

Pulling back from here, she looked up at me and began to wipe my tears.

"This fight is far from over, do you hear me? Far from over! Don't you dare give up, not yet!" She cried, holding my face n her hands.

"I know the love a mother has for her child, I know I would never give up on you. Don't give up on Brielle."

I nodded my head as I swallowed and sniffled, trying my absolute to fight against the agony that was swallowing me whole.

"You've been more of a mother to this little girl than her own mother has in five years. Brielle is depending on you, Jenn. Make her proud."

"Okay." I croaked.

My mother kissed my forehead. "And remember," she said. "they still haven't seen the video yet."


	7. Because you loved me

**This is a long one, filled with emotion, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone following this story. I originally began writing for myself, thinking no one else would be interested. It warms my heart to see that others are.**

* * *

My hand was absolutely killing me.

Sitting in my chair, listening to Marnie's testimony, I tried not to focus on the pain, though the constant throbbing was making that slightly difficult.

Accidentally, my knee shifted against the side of my hand, causing me to wince and shift uncomfortably. Looking down at it, the side, the part of my hand I had repeatedly slammed against the bathroom stall, showed the beginnings of a greenish blue bruise.

"You okay?" Michael whispered, leaning over to me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "just tired."

And drained.

And really desperate for an ice pack and some ibuprofen.

"I know that in the past, I have not always made good choices."

I cringed at her words. Hadn't always made good choices? Let's try and find one single good choice that you have made for Brielle in the past five years.

"But I am ready to take responsibility and be a good mother. I have been clean now for eleven days, and I have found a NA group, and attend meetings three times a week. I also have a room ready for Brielle at my mother's house where we will be staying."

The lights in the courtroom dimmed, and a picture filled a projector screen.

The small room was surrounded by four cream colored walls, the paint beginning to peel in certain areas. Random pieces of newspapers were strewn about on the dusty hardwood floor. In the corner of the room, laid a small plastic bed. The mattress, containing no sheet, was covered with a small, square, Disney Princess blanket. It hardly covered the mattress.

The only other piece of furniture in the room was a tall metal lamp, containing no lamp shade.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I hissed under my breath, utterly disgusted at the thought that anybody would think this was an acceptable room for a child.

"We'll get our chance, I promise." Michael assured me.

I could feel Liam's reaching hand on my shoulder. Without looking back, I used my good hand to connect with his.

He leaned over slightly. "I believe in you love, try and believe in yourself."

"Mr. Andrews," The judge announced. "Your witness."

"Thank you your honor." Michael said as he rose up out of his chair.

"Miss. Davis, how many times have you overdosed on drugs?" Michael asked.

She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, shrugged is not an acceptable response. Eight, two-"

"I don't know." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"I figured as much."

Michael walked back to the table and picked up a file.

"Your honor, I'd like to enter into evidence exhibit A, medical records for Marline Katherine Davis."

The judge nodded. "You may proceed Mr. Andrews."

Michael dropped the file in front of Marnie and opened it, using his pen as a pointer.

"Miss. Davis, how many dates do you see listed here under admission records?"

She glanced down. "Four."

"Correct. Can you please list those dates for me?"

"August 8th, 2007

May 14th, 2010

September 29th, 2012

December 10th, 2014"

"So according to these medical records, you have sought treatment for an overdose four times in the past seven years. Has Brielle ever witnessed you..."

Michael's voice began to fade into the background as I got caught up in my own thoughts.

I took a sip of the Pinot Noir as I waited for the popcorn to pop.

"I am not at all jealous that everyone is out tonight." I said aloud to the completely empty kitchen.

"These things always end exactly the same." My hand fell to my hip as I continued to sip.

It was tradition.

The five of us had been friends since third grade, and were inseparable. Though we were all growing up, and our lives had taken us all down different paths, every December, we all returned home for Christmas. And every year, for the past three years, the five of us came together, got a hotel room, and partied the entire weekend before Christmas.

As it went, Laura always drank way too much, Kait ends up going home with some rando, Sami does at least one inappropriate thing that nearly gets us kicked out, and as it has been for the past two years, inevitably, Kylie gets belligerent and starts telling the Paparazzi what she really thinks while my security is trying to safely get us into a cab.

It was the same routine every year.

But regardless, it was tradition, and when I had to explain things to Kylie, I could hear the disappointment dripping from her mouth.

"It's one weekend Jenn, one weekend!" She had begged. "I read the magazine's, I watch the interviews, I know you don't get out nearly enough! And...tradition, damnit!"

"I know Ky, I know. And believe me, I would love nothing more than to be in a suite at the Hilton with you all drinking champagne while I sing Virtual Insanity at the top of my lungs." I explained, visually describing last year's first night.

"But I'm going through a court battle and trying to get custody of this little girl. Not only does she need consistency and routine from me, but her birth mother is a drug addict. How is it going to look to the courts when I'm photographed leaving her home with my parents so I can go out and party? Kylie I'm sorry, I just cannot do it. Even if I could, I would never be able to shake the guilt."

She had understood, deep down I know she did. But that fact did little to ease the sting of breaking tradition.

"It's a Friday night, and I am going to drink my wine and eat my popcorn, in my pajamas, and I am not going to feel guilty about it."

I removed the bag from the microwave and poured it into the green glass bowl.

Grabbing my wine, I plopped onto the couch and settled in to watch Pitch Perfect.

"Nope, not gonna feel guilty."

I lasted forty five minutes before I was glued to my phone, checking instagram.

"Don't do it." I warned myself. "It's only going to make you nostalgic."

Unfortunately for me, I was never one to listen.

I looked down sadly at the picture of Laura and I from last year's Oscars. The year I tripped over the cone.

LuLu990: Missing this bitch and her shenanigans more than anything tonight! #Missingmypartnerincrime #thefabfourtakeonlouisville #somebodypleaseteachthisgirlhowtowalk

The picture of three of my friends in downtown Louisville caused me to sigh, knowing I should be there with them.

SamiSue: Two people are missing from this picture. The photographer, and our Hollywood love who, even sober, can't seem to get one foot in front of the other. #letthenightbegin #thefabfourtakeonlouisville #ivolunteertodrinkforjenn

I stared at the screen, thinking of what the girls were up to, when I caught Brielle out of the corner of my eye.

"Baby, it's way past your bedtime, what are you doing up?"

Slowly, she shuffled over to the couch and curled up into my lap.

"I thought you left me." She mumbled sleepily, her head resting against my chest.

"What?" I'm confused by the statement, unsure as to what would make her think that I had left her.

"I had a bad dream, I went to your room, but you weren't there." She explained, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy.

"If mommy ever ran out of medicine when I was sleeping, she'd leave me to go get more."

My eyes closed against my will, and I swallowed thickly. The more Brielle revealed of her past life, the stronger my urge to protect her became.

Lifting her up into my arms, I kissed her forehead. "Come on, I'll tuck you back into bed. And listen, I'm not going anywhere baby. No matter what happens, I will always be with you." I explained.

Were walking up the stairs when it happens.

"Jenn?" Brielle asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

I immediately came to a halt at the top of the stairs. Brielle's head was laying against my shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped around my neck. My stomach felt as if it had just been kicked. I had waited for those three words for a week straight. It was a moment in my life I knew few things would ever top. With my hand against her back, I allowed my tears to fall.

"I love you too, Brielle."

That night when I put her into bed, I took my own instagram picture of Brielle, fast asleep.

GirlonFire: She's worth every sacrifice.

"Miss. Davis, one last question. When is Brielle's date of birth?"

The question brings me back to reality, and I stretch my body as I try to regain my focus.

"October 2008." Marnie answered.

"I'm sorry, I need an exact date please."

She was silent.

"Miss. Davis?"

She mumbled something inaudible as she lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you please tell the co-"

"I said I don't know!" She screamed.

Michael nodded his head.

"Very well then," He stated before turning his attending to me. "Miss. Lawrence, perhaps you can inform us of Brielle's date of birth?"

My mouth opened slightly as my eyes scanned between my lawyer and the judge. I may not be a lawyer, but I'm pretty sure there has to be some rule about only talking to people on the stand.

"Objection! Miss. Lawrence is not the one on the stand right now." Mariah called out.

Yeah, I saw that one coming.

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you Miss. Douglass." The judge replied, rubbing his chin. "However, I'm honestly intrigued in hearing this. Miss. Lawrence, you may answer."

Awkwardly, not expecting the immediate attention, I stumbled a bit over my words. "Uh, it's um, it's October 14th, 2009 your honor."

Marnie turned to me, her face etched into a scowl, while Michael returned to the table to pick up a piece of paper.

"Looking at this certificate of birth for Brielle Katherine Davis, can you read the date, please?"

"October 14th, 2009." She mumbled.

"Thank you, no further questions."

"Your honor, the state presents exhibit B, testimony of Brielle Davis."

Michael walked over to the computer in the aisle, and popped in a DVD. The projector screen filled with a navy blue color. He hit play before sitting down.

 _"Alyson Graham and Cara James present for the State of Kentucky from Rowan County. We are here today in the home of Gary and Karen Lawrence to interview Brielle Davis. Let the record show that the date is Wednesday, December 17th, 2014 at ten o'clock in the morning. Neither Miss. Lawrence nor Miss. Davis are with the child at this time._

The picture ended, and restarted seconds later as Brielle appeared at a small table with a coloring book and crayons. Her hair was curled, and she wore a black cotton turtle neck with a pair of dark wash jeans. A bright, solid red scarf was around her neck. Teddy was clutched in her arms tightly. My heart instantly fell into my stomach at the sight of her. All I wanted was to be with her and hold her.

 _"Good morning Brielle." The social worker greeted._

 _"Hi." Brielle answered softly._

 _"Do you remember what were doing this morning?"_

 _Brielle nodded. "Uh-huh."_

 _"Yeah?" Alyson encouraged. "Can you tell us about that?"_

 _"You're going to ask me some questions, but I'm not in trouble."_

It was obvious by the way Brielle shifted in her chair, and clung to teddy, that she was slightly uncomfortable and nervous, but she tried her best not to show it.

 _"That's right." Cara said. "Are you comfortable Brielle? Do you need anything to eat or drink?"_

 _She shook her head as she rubbed her hand against her nose._

 _I knew the video was coming. I knew the interview had been conducted. It was still, however, the first time I was witnessing it. The court, the judge, the state of Kentucky was finally going to hear from Brielle herself. I had been waiting all morning to see it._

 _"Alright sweetie, you just let us know if you need anything."_

 _"Kay."_

 _"Can you tell me your full name?"_

 _"Brielle Katherine Davis."_

 _"Brielle, do you know when you were born?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"October 14th."_

 _"Do you know how old you are?"_

 _"I'm five years old." She answered, holding up five fingers._

 _"Wow! Five years old? Not Twenty?"_

 _She giggled and shook her head. "No."_

 _"How about your mommy, do you know your mommy's name?"_

 _"Umm," She glanced up at the ceiling. "it's Marnie."_

 _"Good job, and do you love your mommy?"_

 _"Yeah." She whispered, nodding her head._

 _"What kinds of things do you like to do with mommy?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Maybe, are there things you like to do that mommy does with you?"_

 _Brielle lifted her head slightly as she tapped her chin._

 _"Mostly, mommy sleeps. But...this one time," she smiled._

 _"Mommy woke me up in the middle of the night. She was really happy, and she had a lot of money in her hands. She said she was going to make me something really special. Mommy put the music on, and we made big ice cream sundaes with lots and lots of candy and whipped cream. Mommy was happy...She was really happy."_

 _"Brielle, do you know why your mommy had to go to the hospital the other week?" Alyson asked._

 _Brielle's face froze, her smile instantly disappearing as she stared back at her._

 _"Sweetie, do you want me to ask a different question?" She shook her head._

 _Her words cold, eyes locked. "I remember."_

 _"I was watching a movie in the living room." She began. Her voice was soft, her head looked down at the ground as she kicked her feet. "Mommy and Marcus were in the bedroom. The door was shut. I'm not allowed in there when the door is shut."_

 _She glanced back up at Alyson, not going any further._

 _"Do you remember what happened next?"_

 _"There was a loud crash. Marcus started yelling, and telling mommy to get up. The door opened, and he...he," Her voice was shaking, her eyes blinking rapidly._

 _"He was pulling mommy out of the bedroom by her hair. He called her bad names. I-I don't want to say them." She said, shaking her head._

 _"That's okay sweetheart, you don't have to." Alyson assured her._

 _"He said 'We have to go!' He said if I didn't hurry up, he was going to leave me."_

 _Brielle's eyes lowered, and slammed shut. She then placed her hands over her ears._

 _"Your stupid dumbass mother can't do anything right!" She screamed, her voice imitating that of a man. "I'm sick of this shit, now let's go!"_

 _"We got in the car, and we drove to the hospital so that the doctors could fix her again." Her emerald eyes looked over to her side, away from the camera, her breathing was heavy._

 _"Brielle, did you go to the hospital with your mommy other times? Or just this one time?"_

 _Looking back at Alyson, Brielle was silent as tears began to fill her eyes._

 _"Other times t-t-oo" She stammered as she began to cry, her body starting to shake._

 _"Honey do you want to take a little break and have some water?"_

 _Brielle nodded._

 _"I want Jenn, where's Jenn?"_

How?

How was every single second of this trial worst than the last?

How was my body still able to produce tears.

How much more of this could I, we, take?

What the hell was that bible story? The one with the two women fighting over the baby? The true mother had been revealed when the King, unsure of how to solve the situation, suggested cutting the baby in half. While the one woman agreed, the other woman, his true mother, immediately disagreed, not wanting to do anything to bring her child pain.

If I stood up now and screamed out against putting this little girl through such a tough situation, couldn't we just be done with the whole thing?

Looking over to her table, I was stunned at what I saw.

Marnie's hands rested against her temples as she silently cried.

It was the first time I had seen her express any type of emotion all morning.

 _"Okay, you ready to start again?" Alyson asked._

 _"Yeah." Brielle answered, visibly calmer._

 _"Who are you living with right now?"_

 _A smile slowly appeared as she sniffled._

 _"I live with Jenn, and Liam, and Mimi, and Pop."_

 _"Okay, and can you tell me who those people are?"_

 _"Jenn taked care of me at the hospital. When mommy gets sick, I have to go to a foster family. But this time I get to stay with Jenn. Mimi and Pop are her mommy and daddy, and Liam is her boyfriend."_

 _"Brielle, do you love Jenn?"_

 _"Yeah." She nodded, beginning to cry again._

 _Alyson handed her a tissue to wipe her tears._

 _"Yeah, it's okay sweetie, it's okay to cry, I know this is hard. Do you need to take another break?"_

 _She shook her head, hiccuping as she tried to calm her breathing._

 _"Okay, alright, what kind of things have you done with Jenn?"_

 _"Umm," Her feet swung against the chair as her arms maintained their death grip on teddy. "She taked me ice skating, and we got to go ride horses. I really like it when we cuddle up together and watch movies. Sometimes Jenn let's me stay in my pajamas all day."_

 _"Oh really? How cool!"_

 _Brielle smiled._

 _"If Ben and Blaine are here, those are Jenn's brothers, they like to play games with me like Candy Land, and Basketball, and Go Fish. Liam lets me ride on his shoulders and sometimes if I ask really nice, he has tea parties with me. Mimi and me like to have breakfast together and watch the sunrise under the blankets, and Pop reads me my bedtime stories every night."_

 _"Tea Parties, huh? You are one lucky little girl."_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"When you lived with mommy, did you have your own bed?"_

 _"No. Mommy and me sleeped in the same bed."_

 _"And what about at Jenn's? Do you have your own room here?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Brielle, has Jenn done anything that hurt you or upset you?"_

 _She emphatically shook her head. "No, Jenn loves me. Even this one time, when I dropped one of Mimi's plates, and Jenn didn't spank me or even get angry at me."_

 _"Sweetheart, has anyone ever hit you, or yelled at you before?"_

 _Brielle lowered her head, looking back down at the floor._

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Who hurt you?"_

 _She paused momentarily. "My mommy. Sometimes, if I was a bad girl, mommy would spank me. Marcus would tell me lots of times that I'm a noisy little ship.I don't think he likes me very much."_

 _"Nosey little Shit." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes in heartbreak._

 _"Was there ever a time at mommy's that you were scared?"_

 _Her eyes closed tightly._

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Can you talk to me about that maybe?"_

 _"Sometimes, there were people I didn't know. Or sometimes, there was lots of yelling and loud noises. But mommy and me would just play peek a boo."_

 _"Peek a boo?"_

 _"Uh-huh. When I was scared, I would close my eyes. And mommy would say 'Peek a boo, I see you.' Then I could open my eyes again, and it wouldn't be so scary anymore."_

 _"Brielle, you are such a brave girl, do you know that?"_

 _She nodded, looking away from the camera._

 _"Just a few more questions sweet girl."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Brielle, who is your mommy again?"_

 _"Marnie."_

 _"And who is taking care of you right now?"_

 _"Jenn."_

 _"Do you love your mommy?"_

 _Her face began to blush as tears slowly filled her eyes._

 _"Yes ma'am." She whispered._

 _"Do you love Jenn?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Brielle, who do you want to live with when your mommy gets out of the hospital?"_

 _She was silent as she began to look around the room._

 _"Honey, right now, it's just you, and me, and Cara." Alyson assured her. "Mommy and Jenn aren't here, and they can't hear what you tell us, okay? You don't have to be afraid. This is about what you want."_

 _"Jenn takes care of me. Jenn..." She began to get choked up again._

 _"It's okay honey, take as long as you need." She nodded her head as she wiped her tears with her sleeves._

 _"Jenn cleans me up when I have an accident, she doesn't get angry, she doesn't lock herself in her room. Jenn plays with me. Jenn loves me. Mommy tries..." She sobbed. "and mommy tells me she loves me, but she doesn't take of me like Jenn does. I want to stay with Jenn."_

 _"Okay, that's what we needed to know. You did so good, sweetie. It's all over now." Alyson assured her._

 _"Miss. Alyson? Will my mommy see this video?" Brielle asked._

 _"Um..." Alyson stated. "Yes, she will. But it will be in court, when you are in another room."_

 _"Can I tell her a message?"_

 _"Yeah, sweetie. Of course."_

 _Turning her head, Brielle leaned up on the table, and looked into the camera._

 _"I know you tried mommy. I'll always remember what you told me."_

 _Brielle got up out of the chair and walked over to the camera, facing it directly. Her small, round face, with tears streaming, filled the screen._

 _"You'll always love me, cause I'm the only one who knows what your heart sounds like from the inside." She whispered._

 _"And I'll always love you mommy...I promise."_

 _"Thank you, Brielle, you did a great job."_

 _Alyson got up from the chair and hugged Brielle tightly as she rubbed her back. "You did so good sweetie, I know, I know it wasn't easy."_

 _"Let the record show this interview has come to an end. The date is Wednesday, December 17th, and the time is 10:27am."_

The screen faded to black.

Marnie's sobs filled the room, echoing off the walls.

"It wasn't always like that!" She sobbed. "I'm a good mother dammit, I'm a good mother!"

There wasn't a single dry eye in the entire courtroom.

The judge sat in his chair and stared down at us.

After twelve days spent waiting in limbo, after a five hour trial that ripped people to shreds, a decision had been reached.

"Don't throw up, don't throw up, whatever you do, do not throw up..." I repeated to myself.

"It has certainly been quite a day." Judge Garrison began, addressing the courtroom. "Custody cases are not easy things to go through. They are physically, mentally, and extremely emotionally draining. I thank you both for your strength and willingness to endure this type of stress."

My nerves were going crazy, my heart was racing, and I could hardly control my breathing. I knew he had to give his whole speech, but I really could have done without the whole thing. I just wanted a verdict already.

"Miss. Lawrence, I commend you for what you have done for this child. You have proven to the court that you are capable of prioritizing your life, and putting your career on hold seemingly for a stranger. It's obvious that Brielle has flourished in your care, and has developed a strong bond with both you, and your family. The court thanks you for your selfless act during this time."

He then turned his attention to Marnie.

"Miss. Davis, five years ago, you brought a beautiful child into this world, and for that, I congratulate you. Brielle is smart, beautiful, and wise, you have done a wonderful job. However, that being said, I don't believe that you have ever prioritized her."

Marine's face was hardened and emotionless as she listened to the judge speak.

"You have an incredible child. A child you have continuously put in harm's way. You have failed multiple times in showing the courts that you are capable of any change, and quite frankly Miss. Davis, it would appear you take your daughter for granted. While you are Brielle's biological mother, and nothing can change that, I do not believe you are in any way a fit parent for her. Your complete lack of caring, stability, nurture, and ability to provide for her are rather frightening. As a result, I have no choice but to award sole legal and physical custody of Brielle Katherine Davis to Miss. Jennifer Shrader Lawrence. This order is effective immediately. All parental rights for Marline Katherine Davis are hereby terminated, and this case is closed."

The gavel slammed against the wood, solidifying the Judge's words.

Around me, everyone erupted into celebration. Cheers of happiness rang out through the courtroom as everyone hugged and cried.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't focus.

"Jenn...Jenn!" Michael was shaking my shoulders lightly, trying to get through to me.

I turned my head, my eyes facing him.

"Jenn, you did it! She's yours, she's all yours!"

My breath came out in ragged gasps as my bloodshot eyes continued to fill with tears.

It was all over.

She was mine.

She was mine.

Liam lifted me into his arms, hugging me tightly and spinning me before placing me back down and cradling my head in his hands. I still had yet to utter a single word.

"I told you you could." He reminded me, his thumbs wiping away my tears.

Pulling his forehead against mine, it was all I could do to openly sob.

I had dreamt about this very moment more than once. In every dream, I was ecstatic. In every dream, I couldn't contain my happiness. And yet, in the moment, the most overwhelming feeling was relief. Relief that we would never again have to live through something like this. The throbbing of my hand was suddenly and completely unimportant.

"I'm so happy.." I sobbed, "there happy tears, I swear."

He chuckled against my head as he held me against his chest. "I know love, I know. It's okay, let it all out."

Trying to collect myself, I pulled back from Liam and looked over to the other table. Mariah was packing up her briefcase as Marnie put her coat on.

"Marnie."

She looked up at me, acknowledging my presence.

"I just wanted to say that I-"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, save the Oscar winning speech for someone who gives a fuck."

I stood in front of her, slightly taken back by her harsh words.

"We all know what this comes down to." She hissed. "Money."

Her eyes looked me up and down in disgust. "Go 'head, take her, bitch. I'll be knocked up again by next week. Bri isn't the only child in this world."

And with that, Marnie adjusted her collar and turned her back on me as she walked down the aisle and made her way out the courtroom.

I turned to Michael, more determined than ever to get my girl and love her.

"Michael!" I called out. "Michael, where is she? Can I get her? Do I need to sign something?"

He laughed at my eagerness. "She's out in the lobby, they've been notified court ended. Yes, you can go get her. Yes, there are papers that need to be signed."

"I can go get her." I told Liam, my eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, you can." He said, smiling. I continued to stand in front of him, shaking with excitement.

"So go do it Lawrence!" He shouted, laughing at my complete lack of focus.

"Right! Yes!"

Dropping everything, I flew down the aisle, and slammed into the big wooden doors, pushing them wide open.

Sitting on the bench, on the lap of a police officer, Brielle looked up at the noise.

For a brief moment, we simply stared at each other.

"That's my Jenn!" She told the officer. Jumping down from his lap, she ran into my arms.

Scooping her up instantly, I clung to her trying to strike a balance between hugging her with all my might and allowing her to breathe.

Around me, I could hear the clapping of applause and looked up to find my family and friends pouring out of the courtroom.

"No more foster homes Brielle." I whispered as I pulled her back to look at her face.

"You're going to live with me from now on."

"Yay!" She cheered. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her cheek, so overcome with a love so intense, there wasn't a word to describe it.

"God answered my prayer." She said, looking up at me.

"What, sweetie?"

"God," She repeated. "he answered my prayer."

I looked at her quizzically, my brows furrowed. "Honey what did you pray for?"

"On the way to the hospital, I was scared. Mommy used to tell me that God hears our prayers. I prayed for an angel to come and save me. I prayed, and I prayed. When I got to the hospital, there you were. God sent you to me." She explained.

Wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me once more, she whispered in my ear.

"You're my angel."


	8. Family Tradition

**Thank you again to everyone who has checked out this story! The reviews, follows, and favorites may be small, but they mean so much!**

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder what this could be?" I mention as I walk into the kitchen from getting the mail. "It's a letter for Brielle Lawrence."

At the table, Brielle immediately stops coloring in her Disney Princess book.

"Brielle Lawrence? Hey that's me!" She exclaims, her face lighting up.

Things are far from normal at this point, but they at least have a feel of normalcy to them.

Immediately after the custody ruling was announced, dozens of papers were filled out and signed. And with a stamp of approval, three days before Christmas, Brielle Katherine Davis officially became Brielle Katherine Lawrence.

Afterwards, in a small, empty office, I meet with Josh Horowitz to create an official story for the media. And though Josh's job is to find out whatever he can about various celebrities, when he congratulates me, I know he means it.

That night, a catered celebration dinner was held at the local Country Club. Surrounded by family and friends alike, Brielle is welcomed into our family. Well into the night, we ate, danced, and laughed.

With just two days left before Christmas, Liam, Emma and Amy decide to stick around and celebrate Christmas in Kentucky, while everyone else, understandably, returns home to be with their families.

At the table, Brielle is full of questions about the letter that has suddenly appeared.

"Why don't we open it?" I suggest. "It says it's from Santa's workshop."

Her eyes go wide as she pulls the letter out of the envelope.

"Read it, read it!" She begs.

Laughing at her excitement, I sit down at the table and pull her onto my lap. Clearing my throat, I begin to read.

"Hello Brielle,

Not long from now, I'll be leaving the North Pole for my long trip on Christmas Eve 2014, to visit you in Kentucky. Even though it's a very long journey, I am looking forward to visiting Louisville the most."

Brielle gasps. "Louisville! That's where we live!"

I can't help but smile at her sheer excitement. Getting to experience Christmas through a child's eyes was simply magical.

"Mrs. Claus and I have been checking with the elves," I continue. "and they tell us that you have been very good this year, and kind to all your friends. That makes Rudolph the red nosed reindeer very happy!

Brielle, you might like to know that Santa's helpers have been very busy in the workshop making a special gift just for you. And-"

"I do like to know that Santa! Thank you!"

None of us are able to contain our laughter.

"And since you have been so nice since last Christmas, Santa's sleigh will be filled with surprises for you and all your family."

"Did you hear that?!" Brielle announces. "Me and all my family! Maybe even Amy, too, even though she says she's on the naughty list."

Emma practically chokes on her Egg Nog. As I glare over at Amy, her head remains down, refusing to look at me.

"Anyway!" I say, slightly louder than normal. "I must go now and get ready for my trip around the world. Be sure to go to bed early on Christmas Eve, because I only stop by when boys and girls are fast asleep in their beds. The reindeer and I will try to be quiet when we land on your roof. If you can, please leave a treat near the Christmas Tree."

Ho! Ho! Ho!

Love, Santa

Brielle looks up at me.

"Santa's coming to see me tonight."

"Mmmhmm, he is." I whisper, our noses touching. "We are going to have a nice, relaxing family dinner, watch a Christmas movie, and get ready for Santa."

"Hey Jenn? Uh, are you expecting company?" Emma asks as she leans over the counter, peering through the front Windows.

"What? No, why?"

Other than our usual, expected crowd, and my paternal grandparents who are arriving from Alabama, I'm expecting, and very much looking forward to, a quiet Christmas Eve.

"Well," she begins. "there's about half a dozen cars pulling up to the house right now."

Amy quickly joins to look. "Is that a banjo?"

Her laughter is relentless. "Please tell me that's a banjo!"

My eyes instantly widen, knowing what this means. Panic immediately begins to set in.

"No, oh no, no!" I hiss. "MAHHHM!"

My piercing yell can be heard through out the entire house, and it isn't long before she's in the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

"Good Lord, Jennifer! What in the world is wrong?" She asks, her hand covering an ear, trying to shield the noise.

"Mom, when you said Gigi and Poppy were driving up from 'Bama for Christmas, please tell me you meant just Gigi and Poppy."

Her eyes look up to the ceiling, refusing to look at me as she thinks of how to answer my question.

With my eyes the size of saucers, it's all I can do to just stare at her and gesture with my hands helplessly.

The sound of the door opening signals all peace and quiet is gone, not to return again any time soon.

 _"Yes, I do have to pee again, your son has a giant head, and it's currently pressing right on my bladder thank you!"_

 _"Earl! You redneck son of a gun, focus here! Where we puttin' this keg?"_

 _"Ian! No! Do not grab Sammy's tail!"_

 _"Gammy, I was going ten miles over the speed limit!"_

 _"You could have gone at least twenty over. What's life without a little recklessness!"_

To say that I came from a big country family was putting it nicely. My life in Kentucky was an entire world away from the glitz and glam of Los Angeles. And while I loved and appreciated my entire family more than life itself, any event revolving around the extended family coming together was a truly chaotic southern adventure.

With my father being the second of six boys, and my mother the third of four children, family get togethers were never a dull moment. Ben, Blaine, and I had eight sets of aunts and uncles, and twenty eight first cousins. Twenty of which were boys.

Hollywood loved to joke about my loud, outgoing, boisterous personality. But when you're the first girl born on your father's side of the family in fifty years, being loud is the only way to be heard.

Amy and Emma were about to see a whole new side of Kentucky.

"Mom!" I huff, as relative after relative begins to pour in. "Where is everyone going to sleep?! We don't have room for this many people!"

"I mean, we are in Kentucky..."

I turn and glare at Amy, gamma rays of hate shooting from my eyes.

"Can it Schumer!"

"Jenn, relax," My mom tries to reassure me. "it's not like everybody came. Uncle Travis and Aunt Nikki and the boys decided to stay in Nashville."

"Merry Christmas y'all! Where we settin' up the deep fryer? Bobby Ray done shot the Turkey himself this year!"

* * *

It doesn't take long at all before things begin to get overwhelming.

I had watched as person after person after person poured into the house. Just when I thought the last person had made their way in, I went to shut the door only to have six more relatives with arms full of presents walk in.

When all is said and done, thirty five people are under one roof and my head is spinning.

There's three kegs in the backyard, enough food to feed a small nation, kids running around yelling and chasing after each other, and five barking dogs that don't stop until they're placed outside, away from all the excitement.

Needing a moment to breathe, I take a quick two minute pee break only to come out and find Uncle Earl teaching Emma how to square dance in the living room while Achy Breaky Heart bellows through the speakers.

Looking over to the kitchen, Amy and my cousin Hannah are doing shots of Jack Daniels with my eighty two year old grandmother.

"You look overwhelmed."

I turn to look over my shoulder and see Liam standing behind me.

"I'm just trying to decide if the Hilton would have a room for the three of us on Christmas Eve." I say as my eyes scan through the house, taking everything in. Liam simply chuckles, further frustrating me.

"There is square dancing, there's Billy Ray Cyrus, and,"

I glance over to where Uncle Earl and Emma are dancing. "you get a few more drinks in Earl and Bobby Ray and the banjos are coming out."

He tries, and fails miserably to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry, love. You're just so damn sexy when you're mad. And the southern accent coming out? It's just that much sexier."

I fold my arms and furrow my brows at him in response.

"Come 'mere," He says. "I want to show you something."

I look over to the dining room. "Ben and Blaine lip syncing The Pointer Sisters?"

"Uhh, no. No, no one should be seeing that mess."

Instead, Liam walks me over to the sitting room where Brielle is playing barbies with my cousin Scott's daughter Kelsey who is seven.

"I think it's time for a trip to the mall. Barbie could use some more clothes."

"Yeah, I agree. Should we take the jeep, or should we walk?"

My angry glare softens as I take in the scene before me and listen to their innocent conversation.

"Now, look back over to the living room again."

The song had changed. Instead of Billy Ray Cyrus, Alan Jackson's smooth voice blanketed the house. I watch as my grandparents, married for sixty three years hold each other and sway to the music.

My dad looks over to my mom and offers his hand. She nodds her head and stands up, taking his hands in hers.

 _"Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk_

 _We gave our hearts made the start and it was hard_

 _We lived and learned_

 _Life through curves_

 _There was joy and there was hurt_

 _Remember when?"_

I'm so caught up in the love so evident for each other in their eyes, that I hardly notice when Liam wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Your family is nuts. They're loud, they're quirky, they're fun, they're inappropriate. But above all that, your family loves fiercely, Jenn. They are supportive, they are kind, and they love you more than you could ever imagine."

And just like that, my attitude changes. I allow the stress to melt away, and remind myself how lucky I am to be surrounded by so many people who love me.

It isn't a burden, it's a blessing.

At ten o'clock, way past normal bedtime, Liam and I finally manage to get Brielle into pajamas and ready for bed. The plate of cookies and carrots have been left out for Santa and the reindeer, along with a glass of milk, and the adults have settled in for leftovers and a viewing of A Christmas Story a classic Lawrence family tradition.

"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

We snuggle up in Brielle's bed as Liam begins to read her bedtime story. After a full day of excitement, Brielle makes it halfway through before falling asleep.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Liam whispers.

With a goodnight kiss, and an adjustment of covers, we quietly leave the room, ready for the magic that the morning will bring.

* * *

I begin to shift in bed as my eyes flutter open, adjusting to reality. My room is blanketed in silence and darkness. Glancing over at my sheer curtains, I can see snow lightly falling, and a smile creeps across my lips. A white Christmas. Just another added magical bonus.

Looking over at the clock, however, I frown.

6:47am.

As it has been from the first night she was with me, Brielle woke up at exactly six o'clock each morning, and sleepily would enter my bedroom, sandwiching herself between Liam and I. She would curl into my side and fall back asleep right as Liam would put his arm around me, pulling us both in closer to him. It was a habit I both cherished and had no idea how to break. Given all of the changes going on, I said nothing the first time it happened. And then when it continued to happen, I still remained silent, telling myself that she was sleeping in her own bed through the night, and for now, that was enough for me. I knew that there would come a time, many years from now, where I would be laying in bed, and wishing she was with us.

But this particular morning, it was nearing seven o'clock, and there was no sign of her. Just Liam, fast asleep and looking as peaceful as ever. And Amy and Emma, passed out on the air mattress.

Getting up out of bed, I grab my robe and slippers, and make my way down the hall and into her bedroom.

Cracking the door slightly, I poke my head in and find Brielle asleep in her bed, warmly snuggled up beneath the covers. I smile, knowing that this year, I received the greatest Christmas gift ever.

Closing the door as quietly as I can, I sneak downstairs to grab the one special gift that I've been waiting for her to open. With everyone still somehow asleep, an opportunity has presented itself.

I tip toe through the sea of sleeping bags to my destination. The Christmas Tree. At seven feet tall, it is brightly lit in colorful lights and sparkling against the falling snow outside. Presents are packed all around it, and halfway up it.

I try and remember where I placed the gift. Presents of all shapes and sizes are spilling out in every direction. Short presents, round presents, tall presents, square presents. Presents as far as the eye can see.

Finally, at the back of the tree, the rectangular box with the silver wrapping paper and blue bow catches my eye. I reach over and pick it up, cradling it in my hands.

Back upstairs, I open Brielle's door again and make my way over to the bed. Sitting down next to her, I kiss her forehead and push some strands of her curly, golden hair out of her face.

"Merry Christmas." I whisper as she begins to wake up.

Her emerald eyes stare back at me, full of sleep and confusion.

"Santa came?" She asks, her voice horse and tired.

I nod my head. "He did, and look."

I pull down the covers and lift Brielle out of bed and into my arms, bringing her over to the window to show her the snow.

"It's snowing."

The sight instantly wakes her up, and she stares out the window, eyes wide, as she takes in the snow that has blanketed the street and the yard. All untouched, all perfect.

Heading back to the bed, I sit her down next to me. As the family has not yet woken, I have the chance to spend a few minutes with Brielle alone on Christmas morning. Yet another gift I am truly grateful for.

"I have a very special present, just for you." I say, handing over the beautifully wrapped box.

"From Santa?"

"Nope, this one is from me."

Brielle smiles as she begins to tear off the wrapping paper.

After successfully unwrapping, she holds the rectangular box out in front of her. Pulling the velcro pieces apart, she opens the box to find an American Girl Doll staring back at her.

"Wow..." Brielle exclaims.

"This is your new doll, her name is Samantha. She's adopted, just like you."

When deciding which to purchase, I had been leaning more towards a doll that could be custom made to look like Brielle. That was, until I came across Samantha.

Each American Girl Doll had a story to go along with them. Samantha Parkington lived in the early 1900's with her Grandmother, after the death of her parents. While the story wasn't quite the same as Brielle's, it was as close as I was going to get.

Brielle opens the top of the box to pull Samantha out. Holding the doll in her hands, it's then that I notice Brielle is crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" I question. She looks up at me.

"Mommy never buyed me a doll before. She's beautiful."

I kiss Bri on the forehead, knowing this is just the first of many Christmas's, many days, spent together.

"Samantha is adopted, just like me?" She asks.

"Mmhmm," I nod. "just like you."

"Jenn?" Brielle asks. "My mommy is gone, isn't she?"

I take a deep breath and nod my head once more. "Yeah, baby, she is."

"Do..." Her head is cast downward, unable to look at me.

"Do you think my mommy still loves me?" She asks, finally looking up at me."

My hand gently strokes her cheek. "Yes, I do."

"You're my mommy now, aren't you?" Her eyes so full of emotion, stare back at mine, looking for answers.

"Yes, Brielle, I am." I whisper. She nods her head.

"Jenn, is it okay to love you, and still miss mommy too?"

I try my hardest not to cry as her question hits me. At just five years old, Brielle is caught in an inner battle. The desire to love me, who cares for her and provides for her. And the still fierce loyalty to her mother, who, at the very least, got her this far.

"It absolutely is, Brielle. It's okay to miss mommy, and it's okay to love mommy too, I promise." I explain, knowing she needs reassurance on this.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, Brielle hugs me tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Jenn. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, sweet girl. I love you too."


	9. You're my sweetheart

**Thank you Morgan for your review, I'm so glad to see people are enjoying this story! If anyone has any ideas, or just would like to chat, please, don't hesitate to private message me!**

* * *

"I think this is officially our first date in a month." I mention as Liam and I cross the street, hand in hand.

It's slightly after one in the morning as we walk through downtown Louisville and head to my favorite diner for a midnight snack. After drinks at the bar with Josh and Claudia, I'm thinking of nothing but chili cheese fries and fried pickles.

I've been so caught up in taking care of Brielle, helping her adjust, figuring out a new life plan, that Liam and I have barely had five minutes to ourselves. In all honestly, the most alone time we had in the past few weeks was between the hours of 8:30pm, when Brielle went to bed, and 6:00am, when she crawled into bed with us. We were well overdue for a date.

And now that everything has finally settled, I'm more comfortable going out for a few hours and leaving Brielle in the care of my parents. Though Liam and I had had very different goodbyes with her.

 _Brielle was in her pajamas and playing with her Samantha doll when Liam and I came into the living room. Liam walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, her hair wet from the bath she had just had._

 _"Alright short stuff, Jenn and I are going to go out for a little bit." Liam explained._

 _"Yup. But you will be back, Jenn telled me that when I was in the bath." She answered, not even bothering to look up as she redressed Samantha._

 _"I love you, Bri." Liam told her. Brielle looked up at him, his words catching her attention. "I love you too, Liam." She replied, hugging him tightly._

 _"Okay," I said as I walked over to Brielle, bending down to her level. "do you need anything before we go?"_

 _Brielle shook her head. "Nope."_

 _"We'll be back before morning, I promise. And Mimi and Pop are just down the hall if you wake up before we get back, okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I know."_

 _It was obvious who was having a harder time separating._

 _"Jenn, it's a few hours. Your parents have raised three children, she's gonna be fine." Liam reassured me._

 _"Okay, alright, hugs and kisses." I said, trying my best to keep it together._

 _We needed this night out._

 _Brielle put Samantha down, hugged me tightly, and kissed me on the cheek._

 _"I love you, B. I'll see you in the morning."_

 _"Bye Jenn, I love you too."_

 _In the end, Liam had to practically drag me out of the house, refusing to give into my eight hundred excuses of why I needed to run back in before we even reached the car._

"I think you would be correct." He replies.

I'm about to open the door when he places his hand on mine, stopping me. I look up at him.

"Hey." He says, tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "I've missed you."

I smile, feeling slightly guilty and neglectful. "I've missed you too."

I lean up on my toes, and wrap my arms around his neck as I allow myself to melt into the kiss, and get lost in his scent, his taste, his arms.

Reconnecting has never felt so good.

Pulling back from each other, Liam kisses my forehead and opens the glass door, allowing me to walk in.

"Hah! There she is! There's my girl!"

I'm bombarded before I can even get my coat off.

My family has been eating at the Princess Maria Diner since before Ben was born. It had been a Sunday tradition in our family, and we ate breakfast together here after Church each week. The owners, Jack and Maria, have known me since day one.

The day my mom and I had left for New York, this had been our last stop in Kentucky. Maria, with tears in her eyes, had demanded an autograph, claiming she wanted to be the first to have one. In a brass frame over the cash register, was a signed picture of me with the both of them. I was young, sheltered, naive, and had no idea of what lay ahead. No trip to Kentucky is ever complete without a stop in at the diner.

"Hi Maria," I say, embracing her. "It's good to see you."

All five feet two inches of her hugs me back as tightly as she can. "Oh, let me get a look at you, I swear you get more beautiful each year!" She gushes.

"Come! Come sit!" Maria grabs two menus, and leads Liam and I to a booth. I laugh as I watch Liam bend practically halfway down to hug and introduce himself to Maria.

We order two cups of coffee, knowing sleep is going to elude us tonight. Our flight for Los Angeles leaves at 8am, and between the need for extra security, and pre boarding, our goal is to be there by six.

Maria comes back with two coffees and waters, and takes our order of greasy, delicious, diner food.

"Now Miss. Jenn," She whispers, despite the practically empty diner. "You know I try not to listen to the tabloids, but I know it was confirmed."

"Yes, I adopted a little girl." I answer, already knowing what she's asking about. I smile as I pull out my phone and show her a picture of Brielle and I on Christmas morning. Tears fill her eyes as her hand covers her mouth. "She is absolutely precious!" She whispers.

Shaking her head, she hands me back my phone. "Jack and I, we're so happy for you. For you both."

"Thank you, Maria."

With a smile, she heads back to the kitchen, leaving Liam and I to ourselves.

I circle the rim of my coffee cup, glancing my eyes up at him. There is so much that needs to be discussed. Everything happened so damn fast. In less than a month I went from care free movie star doing whatever I pleased, to a grounded, overwhelmed with love, mother, who constantly felt as if my heart was walking outside of my body.

I knew Liam loved me. I knew he loved Brielle. But what now? Did we move in together? Did we continue on with life as we had before? I knew I wasn't ready to get married. Nor did I want Liam marrying me solely because I now had a child and we were, in some fucked up kind of way, a family.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks, grabbing my hand and running his thumb across it. I stare back at him.

"Toilet papering Josh's house and the fifty two different ways I can piss off the paparazzi today." I deadpan.

"Don't think I can't read straight through the sarcasm, Jenn." He smiles in a way that tells me he wants to have a serious conversation with me.

"I'm serious," I continue. "We could tell 'em were moving to Africa to become the next Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, and save the world. We could tell them we've quit acting and are joining the witness protection program. I could tell them the rumors about the love triangle are all true."

Liam looks into my eyes and sighs, knowing not to push me. I don't have the slightest clue what I'm doing with my life at the moment, and to be honest, after weeks of crying and emotional upheaval, I just want to be done with emotions. I turn my head to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever saw you?"

I look back over at him, thinking about that first Hunger Games table read. Maria quietly delivers our food, and pats my shoulder before walking away.

"Miley and I had been having problems, and I was stressed out beyond belief." He begins, leaning back against the booth.

His former relationship with Miley is not a topic we often discuss. Despite what the media shoved down everyone's throats, we both knew that our relationship had begun after Liam officially called off their engagement. While I was willing to admit that I was part of the reason for that ending, I was in no way the home wrecker the press portrayed me as. I knew better than to go after someone in a committed relationship. After Miley's spiral however, Liam wanted, needed, a relationship where he had a partner, not someone he felt he had to look after.

"You lit up the room the moment you walked in." He continues, closing his eyes briefly as he allows the memories to come back to him.

"Jenn, you had, have, the most incredible smile and a contagious laugh. You came off as someone so sure of yourself. Not cocky, but confident. You weren't afraid to be yourself, and you certainly didn't pretend to be someone you weren't. I knew I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, but I fought it for so long. My loyalty was to Miley, and despite all the shit we were going through, I knew she needed me."

I listen, my stomach doing flip flops. It's not often that Liam and I are serious with each other. Our relationship was built on jokes and inappropriateness. This was the first time I had ever heard him describe our first meeting from his perspective.

"I tried to help her." He sighs. "But she just kept pushing me away. Suddenly, we were fighting about everything it seemed like. Work, family, money, you. After someone accuses you of cheating, non stop, day in and day out, it almost makes you want to cheat just to shut them up."

He takes a moment to eat a bit, and have a few sips of his water.

"The stress of the relationship was wearing me thin. And every moment I spent with you, made me realize that my relationship with Miley was no longer healthy. Cause the truth is, I felt like I was a different person around you. I was relaxed, our chemistry was just effortless. I found myself truly happy when I was around you. And at the end of the day, when I laid in bed at night, I realized it was no longer Miley I wanted to be laying next to at night. It was you. It's always been you, it's always going to be you." He insists.

Reaching across the table, he takes my hands in his. "Jenn, I know what you're thinking. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself and let's just allow things to unfold naturally. You just adopted a child, completely unexpectedly, and dealt with nearly losing your father. That's a lot. It's been an emotional month. Let's go back to LA and just take things one day at a time.

"Okay." I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

Getting up out of the booth, I slide over into his side, curling my body into his. Liam kisses me on the forehead. "I love you, Jenn."

"I love you too, Bear."

Popping a French fry into my mouth, I smile.

"PS, I was totally serious about toilet papering Josh's house..."

* * *

It's two thirty in the morning when we make it back home. And as we make our way inside, it hits me like a car crash that this is the last time I'll be walking in thedoor, the last time coming home late, for who knows how long. The three week Kentucky vacation is coming to an end in a matter of hours.

While Liam sets up a movie for us to watch, I head upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and check on Brielle.

A wave of guilt washes over me as I open her door and find her sleeping.

"You had no right."

The thought stops me dead in my tracks, and all at once, it becomes difficult to breathe.

I took this baby girl away from her mother. I, Jennifer Lawrence, took her away from the only life she had ever known. And now, just when she's starting to adjust, settle, and get comfortable, I'm about to turn her world upside down all over again. I'm about to rip her away from her family again.

For the first time since I laid eyes in her, the gravity of what I've done has fully hit me.

I know what I've done was the right thing. I know it in the deepest of my heart. This adoption was an act of love, the fight for her was an act of love. With the signing of a document, I changed this little girls life for the better. And deep in my heart, I know that everything will work out. But for the time being, I hurt for her. In a matter of hours, were about to go from constant family support to just her and I.

In a matter of hours, I officially become a single mother raising this child on my own.

I owed it to Brielle not to fuck this up.


	10. Ain't no mountain high enough

**Thank you** Deloriantime88 **for your sweet comment, I'm so glad to know that people are enjoying this!**

* * *

Jennifer Lawrence wanted the world to know many things. That she was a good, decent, human being, that she had struggled with anxiety her entire life, that she was not some home wrecking whore. But above all else, what she wanted the world to know most about her was that despite having more money than some small nations, she honestly was the same person she always had been, and that her family, in all honesty, could care less that she was on practically every magazine cover. They still treated her as they always had. Jenn wasn't stupid, she knew what the public thought of her. She knew they truly believed the normal girl persona was just an act, a routine. But as she stood in her driveway and watched her family interact with each other, she knew that if America was a fly on the wall, they would realize this wasn't a routine, this was her life.

"Dude," Ben insisted. "you're putting it in wrong."

"I am not!" Blaine huffed as he struggled to install Brielle's car seat. Ben shook his head.

"Says the man with no children! Take it from a father of one, soon to be two, you're doing it wrong."

"Excuse me, in case you forgot, I'm about to be a father myself."

"It's supposed to click, there's no click!"

"Jenn, don't forget to make a copy of the adoption papers, just for safe keeping." Karen reminded her as she walked past her with another suitcase. "Gary, did you take your blood pressure medication this morning?"

"Sweetheart, it's not even five o'clock."

"How could I possibly forget? You keep reminding me every two seconds." Jenn grumbled. She was tired, upset about having to leaving her family again, and due to start her period any day. Needless to say, she was a ticking time bomb just waiting for a fight.

Closing the trunk, Karen rolled her eyes as her attention turned back on her daughter. "At least tell me you've found a nanny?"

Jenn responded by rolling her eyes right back at her. "I already told you, I am not hiring a nanny. I don't need one." She insisted before heading back into the house. Karen was right behind her.

Ben and Blaine quit their bickering for the moment and looked at each other.

"Ah, shit, here we go." Blaine sighed.

"Twenty bucks says Jenn goes full on Tiffany Maxwell on mom." Ben bet.

"Yeah, and twenty bucks says mom difuses her anger before she can explode." Blaine retorted.

The men shook on it.

"Bro, you got yourself a deal."

Jenn and her mom were as close as could be, but the rare times they did have arguments, things tended to get heated fast. Between Jenn's stubborn personality, and her love of cursing, family arguments were often loud and chaotic.

"You think that I'm not capable of taking care of my own child!" She cried out, before turning her back on her.

Karen scoffed at Jenn's words. Of course she didn't think she was capable of taking care of her own child, not right away.

Karen had of course been thrilled when Brielle's adoption went through. She knew how very much Jenn loved her, and wanted her, but as much as she tried to prepare her daughter for what lay ahead as a single parent, it all fell on deaf ears. Jennifer was completely convinced that she didn't need anyone's, especially not her parents, help in raising a five year old child. Karen and Gary had offered, encouraged Jen to think about allowing them to come out to LA for a month to help the girls settle and adjust. Once again, Jenn refused, determined to do it all on her own.

"I'm sorry, how long have you been doing this for? Forgive me for trying to help you navigate a path I've been on for the past thirty three years!"

"Zing! Point for mom!" Blaine whispered as he and Ben hid out in the garage, trying to hear the argument unfolding between their mother and younger sister.

"Dude! Shut up! I can't hear for crap!"

"Oh please, Jenn's got a voice that could cut steel!"

"Really?"

The boys, crouched down by the door, looked up at the familiar voice to see their father behind them.

"You're grown men, you have wives and children, and this is how you pass your time? By spying on your mom and sister?"

"Ben started it."

Ben whipped his head around at Blaine. "Oh, sure, throw me under the bus! You agreed on the bet!"

Gary simply shook his head as he walked past them and into the kitchen.

"Jennifer, stop!" Karen yelled, her daughter's back to her.

"These are my last minutes with you. Lord knows when we'll see each other again. I don't want to fight with you, I really don't. Please don't let our parting moments be filled with yelling and crying."

Jenn looked up to see both her Dad and Liam walk into the kitchen, and she stopped, trying her best to regain her composure.

"Bear, can you go get Brielle ready and get her in the car? I need a minute with my parents." She whispered, her head down, looking at the floor.

Liam nodded. "Yeah, of course."

He headed up the stairs, unsure of what he was about to walk into. He figured, at the very least, Brielle could use a pep talk.

The past month had been a whirlwind of events for everyone. And Liam knew that if the adults were struggling, Brielle had to be even more confused.

He approached her bedroom door and peaked in, finding her pressed up against the window, watching bag after bag being loaded into the car. Her golden blonde, curled hair had been put into a ponytail, and Jenn had dressed her into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black nylon turtleneck. Her gold locket laid perfectly still against her chest, and she clutched Samantha in her arms. Liam was convinced that doll hadn't left her side since she had received her.

"Hey munchkin."

Brielle looked up at the sound of Liam's voice and smiled slightly.

"Hi Liam."

Liam looked out the window himself, seeing what Brielle saw. Five bodyguards stood around, drinking their coffee in an attempt to wake up, the wind whipped through the bare trees, and the sky was draped in black. It would be hours before the sun rose.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're a little nervous about this new beginning."

Brielle glanced over at him. "A lot nervous" She replied, playing with her locket.

Liam nodded his head, understanding completely.

"I never been on a plane before. I never leaved Kentucky before."

"You know what I think might help though?" He asked.

"What's that?"

Liam smiled. "If you think of all this as a really exciting adventure."

Brielle watched out the window as she continued to listen to Liam talk.

"Jenn and I love you very much, Brielle, and we want what's best for you. I know it's scary right now, but I really want you to try and trust us. Can you do that for me?"

Brielle sat at the window, staring, and thinking. She remembered the conversation she had with Jenn on Christmas morning. Jenn was her mother now, and where she went, Brielle would follow.

She turned away from the window and faced Liam. It was time to be a big girl.

"Okay."

The goodbyes were harder than everyone had expected. They all knew it would be tough, of course, but they certainly weren't prepared for the intense heartache separating brought.

"Oh come on, no long faces!" Jenn groaned. "you know it'll only be a few months before we're together again, what could really happen in, say...three months?"

"Yeah, not even gonna touch that one." Blaine mumbled under his breath.

Everyone stood in the driveway, alternating between rubbing their hands together and wrapping their arms around their bodies trying to keep warm as they fought desperately to prolong the inevitable goodbye.

Gary bent down and rubbed his hand against Brielle's cheek. Two weeks wasn't nearly enough time to get to know his newest grandchild and very first granddaughter.

"You remember what I told you?"

Brielle nodded. "I is kind, I is smart, I is important."

"You most certainly are sweetheart, I love you very much." He whispered.

"Now, remember, she eats three times a day, and needs plenty of water and sunlight. Also, life hack my friend, I've found cutting out excess sugar does wonders with small people!" Ben instructed, causing Jenn to roll her eyes.

"Seriously though," he continued, hugging her tightly. "call Bec and I anytime if you need anything."

"You know I will." She whispered. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, weirdo."

Jenn looked over at her mother, locking eyes with her one final time.

"Mom," she sighed as she walked over to her. "please stop crying. You're making me feel guilty."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of you." Karen cried. "No matter what I think, no matter what anybody thinks, you did this Jenn, you did this all on your own. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Karen wrapped her arms around her daughter, pouring her emotions out into the hug, and wanting to hold on forever.

"Mom, were going to miss our flight." Jenn reminded her.

It was time.

Karen pulled back and dabbed at her eyes. "Right, of course. Uh, just call, you know, when you land."

"We will."

"Okay."

Liam picked Brielle up into his arms and placed her into the black SUV, strapping her in tightly into her car seat, and triple checking that everything was in place. Kissing the top of her head, he closed the door, and walked over to the other side, waiting for Jenn to get in first. Jenn stood at the car door. All she had left to do was get in. Unable to get her body to move, she stood, staring at her family one last time. Goodbyes had never been a strength for her.

"We love you." Gary reminded her, blowing a kiss.

Blowing a kiss back, she smiled. "I love you too."

Finally, she got into the car, with Liam right behind her, and the door finally shut, finalizing the goodbye. Blowing out a breath, Jenn straightened her jeans out and put her seatbelt on.

"Alright," she huffed. "We good?"

"No." Brielle answered.

"What's wrong?" Jenn and Liam asked simultaneously.

"I forgot to go potty."

* * *

The car ride to the airport was painfully silent. Sandwiched in between Liam and Brielle, Jenn looked back and forth at the both of them. In near identical positions, they both stared out the window silently, heads pressed up against the glass. Being the lively person Jenn was, she could no longer take another minute of silence.

"What we need, is some music."

Turning on the radio, Ain't no mountain high enough had just come on.

"You ready to sing with me?" She asked Brielle.

"I don't know the words." Brielle mumbled, her face lowered.

"I'll teach you."

It was at that exact moment that Liam realized just how far Jenn was willing to go to cheer Brielle up. He knew that Jenn hated anyone hearing her sing. Hell, he had watched her cry right before she went into the studio to record The Hanging Tree. The fact that she was breaking out into song without so much as a second thought told him that Jenn was willing to try anything. Grabbing a hairbrush out of her purse to use as a microphone, she began belting out the words.

Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,

Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby

If you need me call me no matter where you are,

No matter how far; don't worry baby

Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry

You don't have to worry,

Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,

Ain't no valley low enough,

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you babe.

Liam watched happily as Jenn got lost in the lyrics. Brielle couldn't help but smile as Jenn shook her her entire body and sang loudly. Her head was bobbing, her fingers were snapping, and she did her best to dance while still strapped in by her seatbelt.

It wasn't long before Brielle began to dance along as well, kicking her feet and bobbing her head in her car seat, her mood instantly lifting. The music had been just what they needed to break the tension.

"Again, again!" Brielle demanded. Jenn laughed as she connected her Bluetooth to the car stereo. Pulling the song up again, the girls broke out into song and dance. Brielle's emerald eyes lit up and sparkled as she watched Jenn like she was her biggest fan.

As Liam watched their interactions, he found himself fully at peace. Jenn and Brielle were going to be just fine together. It was obvious the lengths that Jenn would go for this little girl who had yet to be in her life for a month. As the SUV pulled into the Louisville International Airport, everyone felt relaxed and at ease.

The car came to a rest, and Jenn unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out after Liam.

While the boys gathered plane tickets and luggage, Jenn walked over and unbuckled Brielle from her car seat. Brielle wrapped her arms around Jenn's neck and rested her head against her shoulder.

"Jenn?" Brielle asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can I call you mommy?"


End file.
